Visiting Successors
by songoku2006
Summary: A side story to Successors to the Goddess. This will mainly be a what-if of what would happen when two different versions meet each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors

In a dark room a flash of light appeared. Once this light vanished as fast as shown, three grunts of pain were heard. All of them sounding female.

"Damn it!" one of the voices cursed. "What in the hell happened?! I didn't think something like that would happen to us."

"I concur," a different voice replied. "What were they carrying? It didn't seem to kill us or send us somewhere?"

A different voice groaned and asked. "I know this is going to sound weird, but none of you are on top of me. I can't feel anyone on me, and I know this landing wasn't all that hard. So, did I land on any of you?"

The two others said no and tested the ground they were on. It felt soft enough to lessen their landing.

"What's that noise?" a female voice asked.

Once that voice was heard by the trio, they growled. They could see a door with light coming from it.

"She's here!" the first one exclaimed in anger.

Outside the darkroom, a purple-haired teen stood. Her purplish eyes looked at the floor in confusion. She's wearing a baggy purple and white sweater that had a giant N on the back.

Neptune was pasting by one of the bedrooms, when she heard what to be noises. Ones that sound familiar. "Okay guys, why are you here? I thought we are playing the latest game?" She moved to open the door.

It sounded as her friends are in her room. Why would they be there? Weren't they in the living room?

Once that door was opened to see three pairs of eyes in the dark bedroom. They all had glowing power icons but different colored eyes. One pink, one teal and the last purple. All seemly glaring at her.

"Hello Betrayer," one greeted with rage. "I didn't think you had in you to invite us. Maybe we should finish what you started." She hummed.

Neptune rubbed her head while looking at them. "Are you talking how I'm kicking your butts right now? I know that I'm killing it with –"

She couldn't speak anymore as the trio gave battle cries and charged at her.

In the next room that had couches along with other things, stood a long-haired teen. She had a gamepad hair clip on her left side. She looked close to Neptune, only wearing a white and blue dress, along with an N on her tie.

"What was that noise?" Nepgear asked at hearing a commotion. Did it come from her older sister?

Sitting near the TV with others, a red-eyed woman wearing a fancy top and white skirt. Her black hair in twin ponytails, she sighed. A game currently paused, the one they're playing together right now.

"I don't know, Nepgear?" Noire replied. "Maybe Neptune is checking on her pudding sash? She did say how she's going to celebrate her victory." She folded her arms over her chest.

A short brown-haired girl grumbled. She's wearing a white dress with white shoes. There is a white ribbon tied in a bow on her right leg. Her blue eyes looking at Noire flatly. "That's her for you. Always going for pudding as if it'll disappear from the world."

A long-haired blond woman giggled, a controller in her gloved covered hands. She had an expensive green and white dress on, her blue eyes showing amusement. "Aren't you a little grumpy, Blanc. I know that we're not the best of places in our game. But don't you think it's a 'little harsh' of you?"

Blanc glared at Vert. "Can it, Cow! You know how Neptune is with her pudding."

Vert giggled while waving at Blanc. Attempting to calm her friend.

Noire sighed at the two's antics. She heard another noise, this one of help. Her eyes narrowed. "Now it sounds if she's calling for help?"

Nepgear gulped at this. "Why would Onee-chan call for help?"

Noire shrugged. "I don't know but … think we need to check on her? Not that I'm worried." She looked away with a huff.

Blanc and Vert sighed at Noire's act but thought it wouldn't hurt to see what's going on.

Everyone walked toward where Neptune should be at. Reaching the spot, they gasped in shock at seeing … themselves pointing their weapons at a downed Neptune.

The one who had a sword in hand wearing a black skinsuit. She had long silver hair with teal eyes. Her weapon in position by Neptune's neck, she is glaring at Neptune with a cold look.

"Why is." Noire could believe she's looking at HDD form, one that looks like her own but … colder as if she's ready for battle.

Black Heart looked in Noire's direction, her teal eyes cold as ice. She growled and looked at Neptune. "Once again, you are trying to confuse us. I don't know what game you're playing, Betrayer. But you guarantee that we aren't playing it." Her sword gleamed.

Blanc couldn't believe she's seeing this White Heart. While she does wield an ax as herself, even wearing the same white skinsuit with blue lines. Her short hair is blue with pink eyes. She's … taller with a bigger bust. Not big as Vert or Noire's but sizable none-the-less.

White Heart glanced at Blanc with a growl. "Are you trying to piss me off again? Can't stand that my human form is taller than your own, Betrayer. Well if you don't like it, maybe I should see how you look without that head of yours!" Her ax inching closing to Neptune's head.

"After all, you don't use it for anything good."

Neptune shivered in fear at being in this position. It happened so fast, one second they were in the bedroom, and then bam. A blur knocked her on the floor to where she would land on her stomach. She cried for help when these goddesses pointed their weapons at her.

Neptune is looking at one who is pointing her drill spear in front of her. Her long green hair is in a ponytail. Her white skinsuit is showier than the others, showcasing her sizable bust and lean body. Her purplish eyes glared at the Planeptune goddess.

"Maybe like Black Heart said back then," Green Heart coldly said. "We were too soft on letting you go, Betrayer. Or we didn't think you could pull something again. I can't believe that you would pull another one of your pathetic attempts to have us be 'scapegoats' again."

Neptune shallowed hard, she is strongest of the goddesses. Why is it that she's scared of those ones? Something about them screamed power. They even felt different too.

"Why are you attacking Onee-chan?!" Nepgear screamed taking a step closer to the group. She couldn't understand why these versions of the goddesses are attacking Neptune.

Given they have seen different versions before, and it seemed to make sense as their goddesses. But this group is very different for some reason as they seemed tougher and are attacking Neptune.

White Heart looked at her with a glare. Her gaze piercing into her eyes. "Why you ask? After she harmed so many people during her time as ruler of her land and with the release of Drillix. Complete as being thorns in our asses. You better give us good reasons why not to kill her, fake Purple Sister?"

Nepgear gulped at the tone of this White Heart. She does sound like the one she knows, but this one is different. Her voice carries wisdom or much older than you think. But who is she talking about along with calling her fake?

"Who is this Drillix you're talking about?" a frowning Noire stated tightly. "If this is a weird joke of yours Neptune? I didn't think there were different versions of us this hostile."

Noire was unprepared for Black Heart's glare at her. She winched at seeing rage on her face or how she's staring her down. If she's an embarrassment to this Black Heart.

"Drillix is the one who we're fighting right now," Black Heart replied with a growl. "The One Who Defied the Original Goddess, the Destroyer, the Great Terror. Take your pick on what to call that demon lord. That's if you're up for fighting against such a force, fake me."

Noire may have faced powerful opponents and such, given she's a goddess. But the way that sounded for some reason sent shivers down her spine. And what did Black Heart mean by a demon lord, there aren't demons around. Along with why she is saying that she's a fake.

White Heart looked at them again and grunted at figuring out something. "I'll be damned. To think we would see this to be true. Out of all the things to see, this is going to give me a bad taste in my mouth for days." She stepped back but holding on to her ax. Still tense for anything to happen.

"Why did you back away, White Heart?" Green Heart asked, still keeping her drill spear pointed at the sweating Neptune. Not taking her eyes off Neptune.

"We're in a different dimension, Green Heart." White Heart sighed, rubbing her aching head. "Like in that dream world, only this one seems to be real."

Green Heart gasped with wide eyes now looking at her. "What?! How could that be? Unless …"

Black Heart clicked her tongue. "Unless that explosion with our power sent us to one. Damn it! Why did that have to happen? I didn't want to go on a vacation, not during a time of war. Plus, I don't want to leave Uni or my precious Lastation beh-ind again."

Noire attempted not to gasp at hearing Black Heart's words. They sounded as if they're her own. But different. Showing her worries for her younger sister and land that she does time to time. Only more open with them.

"Um …" Neptune giggled nervously, still on the floor. "If I'm not dangerous, could you please 'stop pointing' your weapons at me?"

Neptune gasped at seeing them glaring at her again. But the two that are pointing their weapons did back away while lowering them.

"Fine." Black Heart growled. "But don't think I'll be nice if you're going to use me. I've had enough to that, Purple Heart."

Neptune got up while dusting herself off. "Man, you're not being nice, other Noire. Here I thought that other versions of you wouldn't be so rough." She pouted at Black Heart.

Only for Black Heart to glare back while clenching her sword. "Don't you dare you to call me by my 'human name.' You'll call me Black Heart, Purple Heart. For you didn't earn the right to call me so friendly. Not until it's earned, or you've shown me your different from our version of that dumbass."

Neptune sweat-dropped at the hostility of this Black Heart.

"The same is for me, Purple Heart," White Heart growled. "Until I see the wisdom in you or caring, I'm with Black Heart on this matter. Call me by my earned name of a goddess, not my human name. Got it."

Neptune looked to see White Heart glaring at her. She looked to see Green Heart folding her arms under her chest, she too showing her thoughts on the matter.

"Alright you win, you stick in the mud." Neptune playfully stuck her tongue at them. Only to gulp at seeing them click their tongues.

"Something tells me," Black Heart said. "You'll never get that right. If you going to act like that with us, Purple Heart. You might be as vile as the one who we've faced in the past."

"You could be right, Black Heart." Green Heart shook her head. "I'm starting to see no love or feel it from this goddess. White Heart is right, this will give us bad tastes in our mouths for days. To think we would have to see the Betrayer's take on the world again. I might need to be plastered for a day."

Vert couldn't understand this version of herself. While she did try to be loving and such, this one is different. This Green Heart has an air of caring around her as if she's loving. Not on just a few things either.

"I might join you, Green Heart," White Heart groaned. "But I need to think about getting us the hell out of here. I can't leave my sisters alone with Drillix around. Even my beloved Lowee will get worried at me vanishing again. I don't want a repeat of that time happening again." She lowered her head at the memory of that event.

Green Heart somberly nodded and walked over to White Heart to place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I feel your pain, my friend. I worry about my Leanbox's state. My people also need me in this dark time. We'll return to them in post-haste. We've faced challenges before, and we'll win for our loved ones."

White Heart looked at her with a somber smile. "I know, Green Heart. It that I can't stand the thought of my beloved Lowee being in pain again. Along with my sisters, their counting on me to be there for them."

"Don't forget you not alone," Black Heart stated fiercely. "I'm not going to lay down on the job. No, we have work to be done. I can't stop until my loved ones are safe."

Noire couldn't believe what she's hearing from this Black Heart. She heard love and determination from those words. It seemed she's driven on what to do without worrying about what to say. Those are heart-filled words. These are very different versions.

As for Blanc and Vert, they couldn't believe how these versions of themselves acted. Sure, they didn't try to sound spiteful of each other lands recently. But those two are genuinely being honest in what they saying … even comforting each other with that Black Heart. That unease them a bit, what's going on with this bunch?

"If you're not going to hurt anyone," Nepgear nervously replied, trying to keep things calm at how tense this bunch seemed. "How or why are you here?"

White Heart looked at her and sighed. "I guess we better go sit down to talk. It's going to take a while to explain things."

Nepgear nodded with a smile. "I get us some drinks. You should go to the living room."

Black Heart nodded. "That will do, but I'm not going to be relaxed as long I'm here in this so-called version of Planeptune. So, don't be saddened if I'm … cranky staying in this place."

"Why?" Nepgear asked with a tilted. These goddesses seem on edge with her older sister, she didn't get the reason for it other it seemed Neptune did something wrong. If what she picked up on from their response.

"I bet I've beat your butt," Neptune whispered with a quiet snicker. That must the reason why. As usual she must have to save their butts.

"I heard that," a scowling Black Heart replied while looking at her.

Neptune winched while looking at Black Heart with a hand on the back of her neck. "Well it seems you've your butt kicked by me or so. Is that why you're so sore, Black Heart?"

Black Heart tensed. "If you think I'm a pushover, idiot. Why don't we have a spar and see if your so-called valor in battle is up to par with me. That way, I'll gladly show you what I'm capable of doing by myself." Her eyes gleamed at seeming fighting against her.

Neptune wasn't sure what this feeling of dread is. This is Black Heart, but at the same time isn't. It felt if she went against her, she'll be beaten. While she could argue that having those other two made it a shoo-in for Black Heart. This spar might not be a good idea, her stomach is doing flips at the thought of it.

Neptune did look at Green Heart. Hoping to get an answer or help from her. She does get a little from her friends from time to time.

"Don't look at me, Purple Heart," Green Heart replied tightly. "I don't like violence. But I know when to keep my mouth shut on certain matters. Such as when trying to bully a person. As much Black Heart is tense around you.

"You try to push her or act like your superior to her. Without getting to know her reasons for it or think you know it all. Just because you have a version of her here, one you think will act the same way. I stand by Black Heart on having a spar to kick your smug ass down."

Neptune's jaw dropped at such words coming from Green Heart, Vert never seemed to swear like that.

Vert covered her mouth in shock. Where did she learn such language as that?

Nepgear, Blanc, and Noire had widened eyes at hearing such a thing from Green Heart. They are used to Vert having a reserved mouth on her. But this one is a little more … outspoken.

Neptune could see White Heart starting to walk off with her weapon put away, could she be?

"Don't think I'm agreeing with you, Purple Heart," White Heart stated without looking at her, stopping to talk. "I might also be wanting to kick your high and mighty ass. But." She looked at Neptune with quiet rage. "I have better things such as getting home and away from your ugly mug. So, I would think it be best you don't go picking fights with us. Or you'll learn there are 'some people' who won't stand for 'your frolics' so kindly." She continued her trek.

Neptune gulped at the turn of events. Clearly it seems these three aren't going to be friendly with her, for now. She did have problems with her friends here, it might be they just need time to relax. Yeah that's it, they are just too edgy. She could help with that.

Black Heart could see Neptune shut her mouth and seemly thought of something. While she should punch it given how much this version of the Betrayer is enraging her. She agrees with White Heart, they need to get home fast. With a click of her tongue, she followed her friend while putting away her sword.

Green Heart followed Black Heart quietly, not saying anything more on the matter. She too put away her weapon. As it was no longer needed.

"Damn," Blanc whistled. "I didn't think I would see the day when Vert would swear like that. Hell, that Black Heart is also different. I know Noire is combative when pushed, but that one seems more hardened. What in the hell is going on in their world?"

That seems the question that all of the room wanted to be answered.

Black Heart and Green Heart caught up to White Heart. In the hallway what should be leading to the living room, how similar this place mirrors their version of Planeptune. From their memories of that accused time.

"I'm sorry that my temper is out of control. But seeing that face again is infuriating. Plus, it seems she wants to use me for her jokes as our pain in ass one," Black Heart said beside White Heart's left. She may not know this Purple Heart well enough to make that judgment, but something in her screams she'll use her like that.

"I know," White Heart replied with a nod. "I'm having problems keeping my calm in this stink hole. If it's anything like that dream world of Neptune's. I might tear the place down just to see if it's real. But thankfully, I can feel, talk to Lowee. Even get share so as we were doing. It's more taxing than normal, but manageable.

"So, I understand your rage, Black Heart. They even have that short version of myself. It's as if they want to taunt me." Her right cleaned into a tight fist.

Green Heart and Black Heart could now understand how White Heart noticed that. They are trying to get share as normal, but it's harder to get it. Probably during the rush of getting here and seeing that Purple Heart kicked the two into overdrive. Thankfully, they are getting enough share to keep their power, but it might be putting a strain on their share reserves back home.

It's like trying to drink a full glass with only a small straw when you're very thirsty. You're getting the drink but in small amounts.

"I'm in the same boat you two," Green Heart agreed while walking to the right side of White Heart. "That version of myself from that time. I even bet that she teases that White Heart because of her body. It might be premature of me to say, but …"

"It might not be that far off," White Heart said. "They seemed to be acting like us during that time. Only more … natural or along those lines. The only reason why I thought we got flung into a different dimension is because of that burst of light and how hard it was to feel Lowee. If it wasn't for those factors, I might have gone to town on that Neptune's ass. She has that air, one that makes me want to hurt her."

Her friends could understand what White Heart is talking about. This Neptune is acting silly, but they could sense laziness coming from her. Then the way acted smug as if they are sore from losing to her somehow. That did happen, but in different ways and what that defeat led to. All because of her greed.

"For now," Black Heart said. "We'll be on guard for anything, until we get home. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life here if it's like that dream world. I would rather be fighting against Drillix then having such a fate."

"Agreed," her friends replied at the same time. They did not want a repeat of that time.

So, they'll focus on getting back to their world.

A little later, Noire sat across from Black Heart. They did explain that while they were doing something. It along with their combined power possibly flung them into this dimension. A little vague. But now, she couldn't help but stare at this different version of herself. While she did have experience in this. This Black Heart seems so different.

For one, she's wearing clothes that differ. The clothes that Black Heart is wearing in her human form are of a black and blue top that seemed to be made of sturdy material. She did have a blue skirt on, but it looked if she's wearing spats under it. Along with black fingerless gloves. To top it off, her black combat boots. She did still have the same hairstyle, only with clips instead of ribbons.

"I don't mind being looked at to a degree, but." Black Heart narrowed her eyes. "It can get annoying if you're looking at me the wrong way. Or if you want to ask me a question, feel free to ask." She stretched out her arms to work out a few kinks.

A nervous Noire rubbed her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not interested in why you're so mad at Neptune."

Black Heart grunted while folding her arms. "Then don't make it sound you're interested in that reply. But if you want to play that tsundere game. I'll say this, the Neptune in our world as done various things."

Noire winched at being called out. But she still wanted to ask. "What things has she done? I know we've had fights with Neptune, but what could be so bad to call her a betrayer? I mean …"

Black Heart looked around the room. White Heart and Green Heart sat close to her while the others. Blanc, Vert, Noire and Neptune sat across them. Nepgear is getting snacks and possibly this world's version of Histoire to help.

"I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure on what to say," Black Heart replied, blinking her eyes.

"What?" Noire didn't understand why she wouldn't talk. But did spot Black Heart moving her eyes toward Neptune. _She's that cautious of Neptune not to say anything in front of her._

Now that got her concerned. Why is she so distrustful of Neptune to do that?

Vert is attempting to keep quiet about seeing her own double. Whereas she's wearing an elaborate dress and such, Green Heart is wearing … blue jeans or what looks to be those. Compete with a long-sleeve shirt. One that green and white with her nation's symbol on it. Along with a pair of brown gloves and boots. All made of what looked too sturdy material. Not showing off but still in a sense: fashionable.

Green Heart relaxed while sitting down by Black Heart's right. Seemly waiting for White Heart to speak. Even Black Heart is waiting for what White Heart has to say.

Another thing that confused her. These two seemed to be waiting on what that version of Blanc has to say. It's as if they valued her input. While it's known that Blanc is the smartest of the goddesses. White Heart seems much calmer and wiser as to if she's an old soul. Or she knows when to unleash her anger as she's prioritized getting home first then going after Neptune.

This was starting to make Vert's head spin at how things are different with this bunch.

Blanc tried to keep her calm while watching White Heart, who had her eyes closed in thought sitting in her spot-on Black Heart's left. While it's no secret how much she hates being teased about her small body, this version had to get the luck of having a better one.

But it seemed that she didn't show off, if anything. She's conservative of it. Wearing that white camouflaged dress and combat boots. Blanc could see the white fingerless gloves on her hands, along with that hat with her nation's symbol. Another weird thing that she spotted on White Heart, there did seem to be snowflakes on the gloves.

"I think there might be a way to bridge our worlds," White Heart spoke, opening her eyes. "If we could make a beacon of sorts, we could open a portal to our dimension. I know there have been studies of that in Lowee. We thought it might be possible there are other plains of existence. Only, we didn't have the time to research them."

"Why not?" Blanc asked tightly.

White Heart raised a brow at the question. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you do that research even more?" Blanc drilled tightly. A part of her is getting mad at this seemly smarter version. If you looked between the two, you could say that the taller one is better. "Aren't you 'smart enough' to know what that entailed."

White Heart slowly nodded. "We had more pressing matters then and now. Plus, there is no reason to rush our knowledge of other plains. There are still other mysteries of our world we wanted to find. Compete with finding new ways to grow our knowledge of the world. So, we didn't have a reason to look into it."  
Blanc should get angry at how that came out, but she couldn't. If there's one thing that she carved more than anything in this world: knowledge. What has this version been doing? That made her hunger to learn that.

"So," Neptune said with a hand on her chin. "You get to go home? You could stay for a while. Maybe loosen up a bit since you seem so _uptight_? You know, have a vacation with us."

The only reply she got was a clicking tongue from White Heart.

"Sorry, if my way of having fun is reading in the comfort of 'my home.' Or didn't you think we have 'responsibilities' that require our attention, Purple Heart." She narrowed her eyes at Neptune.

Neptune groaned. "Just like Blanc here, always a sticker for books and work. Can't say you have too many friends back there."

"You want to say that again, this time." White Heart's eyes are with flashing power icons. "Be ready for 'this bookworm' to show you what can happen when you push her buttons, _Lazy Heart_. For it seems you don't know how to care for your land."

Neptune gulped at seeing those flashing power icons. That was new to her and unnerving. Where they do have power icons in their eyes when transformed, they didn't appear when in their human form. Or even flash like that. It seems if that's a way showcasing their anger.

She even spotted Black Heart eyes have the same effect going on. When she glared at her with those red eyes, even scaring her more. For they had a gleam in wanting to punch her lights out.

"Maybe I'll let you get 'first dibs' on her, White Heart," Black Heart spoke callously. "After all, it was 'fun for me' to go first the last time this happened."

Neptune should be brave, but she's slowly turning blue at feeling their gaze on her. They are becoming scarier than Sadie at this rate.

Blanc, Noire and Vert gulped at seeing how these two are ready to attack Neptune. They were used to Neptune being … vocal with her thoughts on what to do. But these versions aren't too happy with it. Honestly, they didn't know if they could stand up to this Black Heart and White Heart.

While you think of them being the same as those visiting goddesses, they are starting to see subtle differences with them. For no goddess would have flashing power icons like that in their human form, or how they felt stronger. Then there is also something …off. They couldn't explain it but another one is with them. Someone that can't see but feel, only now and barely was this person felt.

"I'm here with snacks!" Nepgear rushed in with a tray of snacks. She finished getting them and hurried in here, hoping to stop any fights from breaking out from hearing those voices. She froze at seeing White Heart glare at her for a second.

"Don't think I'll let this stop me, Purple Heart," White Heart stated with a growl, knowing what Nepgear is aiming for. "I know this is your land to rule. But there is such a thing as a courtesy to your guests. I know if I was this rude to any other goddesses in my world. It wouldn't end nicely, at the very least it would end with them 'staying neutral' with each other."

Neptune giggled nervously. "Okay, but don't you think you're being a little harsh with me? I'm just trying to be friendly with you is all."

"Try doing that without being contradicting to White Heart's habit of learning," a frowning Green Heart criticized. "You sound it's a bad thing to do your job, especially when 'the people' under your care need you." Her eyes gazed at Neptune.

Neptune looked away from her while scratching her cheek. Green Heart didn't have flashing icons in her eyes, still, those eyes scared her with that look. As if her mother is staring her down.

"I'm here." A small woman wearing a blue and white dress appeared in the room. She had blond hair in pigtails. She's riding a floating book with two orbs by her side. Her blue eyes widened at seeing the guests. "Nepgear wasn't kidding at having different versions of Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart here."

"I hope this Histoire can help us," White Heart replied, looking at this version of that tome. One that is under her eye back at home.

Histoire raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that um … White Heart-san?"

"I don't know what your abilities are in collecting information or how powerful you are in connecting," White Heart replied while rubbing her chin. "Don't you any schematics that I'm able to see?"

Histoire sweated nervously at the question. "S-schematics? I'm not a computer, White Heart-san."

White Heart narrowed her eyes. "Right, but you're a tome. One that should have information that might help us. It's not out of the blue that you could let us know what you're capable of doing, or are you protected?"

Histoire sweated nervously at the question, this one is asking about her design. "I don't like having anyone look at those. I … I need time to look things up …"

White Heart clicked her tongue. "Should have known. She needs three days to look up the information, talk about an annoying feature, one that might not serve any purpose."

"E-excuse me!" Histoire exclaimed. "I don't know what world you came from, but don't you think I'm just some book to use!"

"Then if you don't mind me asking," White Heart replied while calmly looking at her. "Are you just here as a person, or do you have 'a purpose' in helping this Purple Heart? From what I can gather." She waved at Neptune

"What?" Histoire asked, confused at what White Heart is talking about. "I don't understand that question. What purpose are you talking about?"

"So," White Heart muttered rubbing her chin. "This one seems to be just made for different reasons. Thankfully, they don't have to deal with their own version of the Dark One."

"Dark One?" Histoire replied, getting even more confused. It sounded if she has another reason to be here. Or is this White Heart being suspicious of her?

"Oh, that's some bad guy they talked about," Neptune replied while waving a hand. "I bet they are nearly done with him, or they need 'help' against him."

Histoire could see the trio of goddesses' glare at Neptune, clearly there might be more to this person.

"Whatever," Black Heart said, looking at the tome. "The question is, can this Histoire help us?"

"Well, I could sync up to your Histoire if possible," Histoire answered. "I've done it before with another." She did that with a younger version of herself during Iris Heart's time here.

White Heart seemed to be thinking, after a few seconds she replied, "Okay, I've let our Histoire know about this. She should try to reach you, since it seems somehow, she found out about us missing."

Histoire gasped. "What? How did you do such a thing? I didn't see you talk to anyone." She couldn't make sense of why this White Heart did that when she didn't talk.

White Heart sighed. "I keep finding more and more on how things are different here. No matter, I think our Histoire will fill you in. I'm sure she'll have 'various things' to talk about."

Histoire gulped at ominous of that statement. Already she was asked questions by White Heart that seemed strange, and now. Another Histoire is going to talk to her again.

"So," Nepgear said while placing the tray by her guest. As it seemed they are calm enough now. "What are you going to do now, White Heart-san?"

Green Heart thanked her with a warm smile, even if she didn't reach for one. Black Heart simply nodded. Whereas White Heart didn't pay her any mind.

White Heart relaxed in her seat after a few seconds. "I think we should go to these versions of our homes."

"You mean," Blanc replied tightly. "You want to go to my house." That made the most sense to her.

White Heart nodded. "Correct. I think it would be best if we're away from Purple Heart. All it's doing is driving us crazy. It wouldn't hurt to have a change of scenery to clear one's mind."

"I'm with that." Black Heart raised her hand. "I wouldn't mind visiting this Lastation for a bit. We have some time to kill before this Histoire gets the information, from what is seen. So, why not go out for a bit."

Vert hummed with a smile. "That sounds nice. I could use the fresh air of Leanbox or close to it. Maybe there's a garden of sorts I could see here."

White Heart smiled at that. "Truly your love of nature shows, Green Heart."

"As does your love of learning, White Heart," Green Heart replied with a giggle.

Vert couldn't understand the event taking place. Sure, she doesn't hate Blanc, but these two seem buddy, buddy with each other than themselves.

Blanc and Noire are on edge of having their doubles see their homes. While it didn't seem too bad, still, it's a little unnerving at these versions to visit them. They seem so different then what they're used to.

"Talk about killjoys," Neptune muttered sourly. "They really don't like me."

Nepgear giggled nervously while standing by her sister. Clearly that is obvious with them as they try to keep their distance from the Planeptune goddess. Those versions they are familiar with are a little tense around Neptune. But they seemed to relax a bit lately, but these ones don't seem they want to.

If anything, they harp as much as the current goddesses here, but more harshly and don't want to help Neptune.

A little later, two Black Hearts flew away from Planeptune. Green Heart and White Heart have left with their own versions. For they hoped that Histoire would get the beacon done soon, they wanted to go back home.

S-Black Heart frowned at seeing this Planeptune. She couldn't understand how it looked so glories, maybe not as her Lastation. But from what she could tell, the Purple Heart here is lazy as their own. Only something seems to be keeping her ass afloat.

"Hey," Black Heart replied while flying closer to her double. "Is it so bad to look at Planeptune? I know it's infuriating to see such a thing when your own is a bit behind. But what's got you so mad?"

S-Black Heart grunted. "Bad memories, ones of what reminds me of a bad time."

"Which one?" Black Heart asked with a raised brow. They two had gone out of Planeptune, but close enough to see it on the horizon.

S-Black Heart hummed and replied after a few seconds. "Of the time when I was a prisoner of the Betrayer."

Black Heart slammed the brakes on flying, looking at the other version of herself in shock. "W-what?! I know that we do have prisoners, but what did you do to Neptune that would warrant such a thing?"

S-Black Heart stopped and stared at Black Heart; a stern look across her face. "Starting a war with her might do that or if you really want the real reason."

Black Heart didn't like the sound of that. Sure, they did have a war, but why did it sound theirs was much more terrible with Planeptune. "Is that why you're so hostile at Neptune? Because of a war that you've started with her?"

S-Black Heart shook her head. "Not just that reason, it's more than that war. And before you think I did that to get more share or some stupid title. The reason I want to war against that dumbass is something that seems that Purple Heart gets away with easier here than in my world."

"Are you talking about her laziness," Black Heart replied, she knows how lazy Neptune can be. Which is why there are times you are surprised that Planeptune is still running smoothly as it is.

"Correct, complete with her discard for the people under her rule. The reason why I was captured and forced into her so-called take on the world. Was to keep me as a share energy maker, along with my friends for three years," S-Black Heart answered gravely.

Black Heart's jaw dropped at such a reveal. To think that Neptune would go that far. "B-but … how is such a … why?"

"You're just 'more friendly' with Purple Heart because you think she's your friend," S-Black Heart replied with a disgusted face. "But to me and my friends, we can see that's no excuse to treat us as jokes or make fun of our past times. Even when we wanted to care for our lands in peace. It's the reason why we are so distrustful of this Purple Heart when you think about it. We see the same qualities that ours have to yours.

"In other words, we see a miserable, sorry excuse of a goddess. Who would rather leave her people to fend for themselves for her games? Even her friends if it meant that she's on top of everything. I may not have seen much to really know your Purple Heart, but I'm getting the feeling she's not so different."

Black Heart struggled to rebuke that reply. But she couldn't find the words on what to say. In a creepy sense S-Black Heart is right, there were times that Neptune mainly had fun at her expense. As if something had to show she's better.

"I've told you my opinion," S-Black Heart replied. "Now I may be wrong, but don't you dare try to change my mind. The only way I'll do that is when I see that Purple Heart cares for her land and people."

"She did stop a villain not long ago," Black Heart replied. Trying to defend her friend.

S-Black Heart frowned. "Why should that matter to me?"

"What?" Black Heart floated back in shock.

"Now defending one's land is admirable, don't get me wrong." S-Black Heart hummed with a nod. "But, what about after it or how was it handled? For how do I know if she didn't let the so-called villain run wild? Hmm."

Black Heart tried to speak after that reply. There is no way that Neptune could have known about what Rei Ryghts was doing … could there?

However, there were concerns after that from her people. Luckily no one was hurt in that battle. But at the same time, they asked why she didn't try to warn them about it or investigate how it happened. Neptune didn't really try to find an answer or talk about it anymore.

She said, "_What does it matter, I've won. My friends had also helped me, so, there is nothing to worry about my citizens."_

Black Heart may have let that pass without a second thought during that time, but with what S-Black Heart is saying. Could it be that fight was only used for Purple Heart's benefit?

"Even if you do defeat one villain," S-Black Heart said. "Does it excuse her to not do her job." Her eyes staring at Black Heart.

Black Heart shallowed hard at hearing this. Even after the Rei Ryghts event, Neptune hasn't changed her habits. She's still lazy about her goddess's responsibilities. It seemed if that battle was only used to show she's a great goddess that will defend her home. But if that's the case, why isn't she doing her job?

"I …" Black Heart couldn't speak as things stewed in her mind. Even when she fought that ancient dragon in that cave. She was trying to help Neptune, but only for it backfire on her as she needed to be saved. It was as if when Neptune gets involved, she's the one who has to win in the end.

Even her argument with Blanc before the fight with Rei, Neptune didn't try to find the reason why Blanc's shares were lowered or even apologized when they found out why. Only Blanc did because of what was going on. It seemed the blame was put all on Blanc, as if Neptune can't be wrong.

S-Black Heart folded her arms while watching Black Heart. It would seem this version is shaking about something.

"Did … the Purple Heart in your world," Black Heart replied after a few seconds. Her tone shakily while looking at S-Black Heart. "Did she make fun of your hobbies or bragged about how she saved you when things went wrong with her appe-arance?"

"Too many times," S-Black Heart replied with a sneer. "It's okay, Noire. I'm here for you. Hey guys! Did you see how I've helped Lonely Heart! Come on, Noire. With that attitude, you'll never get any friends. So many of those things I've heard when I was her 'so-called friend' during that time."

Black Heart shallowed hard at hearing how much that mirrored her conversations with Neptune. It couldn't be possible? Neptune isn't using her as a foil. No …

S-Black Heart looked toward Planeptune with a frown. "I'm hoping nothing happens to your people again, Purple Heart. I don't care if this a different version of you. As long your lazy or get away with certain things. I'll never stand you. I just hope this protection lasts for the rest of your time as a ruler. I'm afraid if it runs out, your people will suffer the consequences of what the Planeptune in my world suffered."

Black Heart looked at her double to see sadness appear on her face. What happened to them? For that look showed a deep sorrow that she didn't expect.

_What happened to Planeptune?_ Black Heart thought in dread. It wasn't just now when she thought about it. No, Green Heart and White Heart gave signs that something happened there.

The way that Green Heart spoke of caring for people. Along with White Heart talking about how to care for it.

_It couldn't be possible._ Black Heart had a cold sweat. Could where they come from … could Planeptune be destroyed! Could they have done it?!

Black Heart thought hard on that. But it didn't seem they wanted to destroy a place with S-Black Heart being saddened, then another thing came to mind: The Dark One. The way that S-Black Heart spoke of that person. She called him the Destroyer along with those other names.

"Who-who is this Dark One you spoke of?" Black Heart demanded.

She watched as S-Black Heart looked at her, seemly thinking about what to say.

"I guess you can say," S-Black Heart spoke after a few tense seconds. "The one thing that the Betrayer unleased on our world with her actions. Let me tell you, he embodies those names for good reason. If you want to know, he's the one who destroyed Planeptune with his return and a good portion of its people." She could guess what this Black Heart is thinking.

Black Heart had widened eyes at hearing such a thing. Sure, they had a few wars and such, but to hear how such a city was destroyed in such a matter. They never went that far. Not even Rei until the end of their fight was pushed did that nearly happen, but at the same time. It seemed that this person had no qualms about doing it.

"But … how could such a thing happen? I know Purple Heart isn't a pushover, how could this person do it? Is he that powerful?" Black Heart struggled to compre-hend how such a thing could happen in a land controlled by a goddess.

S-Black Heart humorlessly chuckled. "Oh, it gets better, that so-called self-righteous Betrayer had her own land turn against her. Which is how Drillix got in so easy. Planeptune let him in to be killed."

Black Heart shivered at hearing such a revelation. She didn't know what S-Black Heart meant by Planeptune letting in this Drillix. But for that to happen to place such as Planeptune. What in the hell is really going on in that world?

"But she couldn't know about him," Black Heart stated fiercely as to defend that Purple Heart, hoping her fears about her friend are wrong.

S-Black Heart clicked her tongue while looking away. "We barely knew about too, but we felt his presence, or a bad event was taking place. That dumbass could have felt it, but she chose not to feel or even listen to her people before or after our capture. She just wanted us to be her pets. One that will make her share energy, not seeing the pain it was causing our lands. So." She glared at Black Heart in rage. "Don't you dare say she's innocent!

"She may not have known about Drillix. But she should have known what happens when a goddess is away from her land! The pain that it'll cause them to not have them talk to them, give them love. She even numbed her own people so they wouldn't leave. If you going to say she's in right for that, then you're no better than that bitch." She pointed at Black Heart.

Black Heart attempted to stay at seeing the rage this goddess had for their version of Purple Heart. She's even disturbed at what is said. To think that Purple Heart would go far as to do those things. She knows how bad it's to bend someone to another's will. To think that it was done willing on the entire city. Compete to keeping a goddess away from her land.

Even if that was done here, it would cause untold damage to the land. To take away their ruler is dangerous, especially if they didn't have a candidate to take over.

"For that," S-Black Heart replied with rage. "I'll never forgive her. She's harmed so many innocents with her actions for no good reason but to just serve her selfish desires. That's why we call her the Betrayer. It's because of her betrays what she should protect or in charge of. Even if Drillix didn't exist in our world, we would have stopped her. For all she did was cause pain to our world: that is a fact.

"Now you see why we don't like or maybe never trust this Purple Heart. Because we see those things that could spell another disaster for her land. And it's not Purple Heart we're worried about it: it's her people! They're the ones who will suffer the consequences of her actions. We've seen it happen … and we couldn't do anything to stop it." She lowered her head with a small tear coming to her eye, from the memory of that failure to save those poor souls.

Along with happened to the ones that Drillix transformed into demons. She is willing to kill them, but she still sees that as a failure at saving them. She knows they were manipulated by Drillix. If only that damn Betrayer didn't harm them.

Black Heart looked down, to think that they came from such a place. She may have attempted to mess with Planeptune, but she didn't try to kill its people or make them suffer. How much suffering has this bunch gone through? Maybe that Green Heart is right, they are in a dark time.

"Um …" Black Heart reached out to touch S-Black Heart … but couldn't. She didn't know what to do, this version was suffering or heartbroken.

"It's fine." S-Black Heart nodded at her in understanding. "I'm not really alone in this burden. I have White Heart, Green Heart, Uni and my precious Lastation there for me. We made our minds on what needs to be done: stop Drillix. Our Creator attempted to make sure he never came back; she did make sure that there was a force to stop him in case he returns."

Black Heart gasped at knowing who that is. "Y-you and those two! I … can't believe that …"

Could it be possible that is what she felt back in that room. That this Black Heart has something special to her? What could do that?

S-Black Heart snorted. "I bet it's that damn rule of this world. Purple Heart is the only one who can really save the world, not in ours. She's the one who unleashed the Dark One. She has neither the power nor drive to do it. Nor the wisdom to know how to fight him, and no love for anything but herself."

Black Heart raised a brow at the statement. "What do those things have to do with anything?"

S-Black Heart turned around to leave for Lastation. "Let's just say, we're the ones who inherited certain things from our Creator. I don't think you need to know anymore, for you already had your mind blown from the condensed version of my story. One that I'm sorry to say has no way of telling when it will be finished." She resumed her trek to Lastation, not hers, but none-the-less one.

Black Heart is reeling from what was told to her. To think that such a world exists. One that Planeptune or its goddess isn't the star. In an ironic twist, are the ones who doomed the world with their actions.

"I'm so confused," Black Heart whispered as she followed S-Black Heart. Here she thought the reason that this version hated Neptune was because of how she bested them. But to think that it was for that and other reasons.

Ones that froze her blood at the thought of them being done. Numbing her people, even making her land suffer. She didn't know what S-Black Heart meant by making a land suffer as it was living, but still.

_No,_ Black Heart thought with her head shaking at a very dark thought. _Neptune wouldn't go that far … would she?_

As much Black Heart wanted to deny that her friend would never do such a thing. Could she say that Purple Heart might do it? That version they talked seemed so comparable to her friend. Only … did her people start leaving her? She may not keep an ear on Planeptune to much, but there have been whispers that citizens of Planeptune might leave it.

They were getting sick at having such a lazy goddess. They know how things are in other counties to make it more appealing. If push comes to shove, what's to say they won't leave? And how will Neptune react to it? Would she try to fix it or …?

Black Heart kept on thinking of what will happen if that comes to pass. There are times Neptune goes off the handle. Why when she went to Lastation to learn how to be a better goddess, it was a lie. She only went there to be lazy. Only by when she pushed, Neptune did something. Only for that event to make it seem like Noire was the dummy.

A part of Black Heart did hate that. Why is that she had to suffer that. She was trying to help Neptune, so why did that happen to her? Along what seemed to be Neptune making fun of her for it.

Those thoughts stewed in Black Heart. For it would seem that S-Black Heart is having an effect on her counterpart.

A/N read and review. This story won't effect the main story. I'm mainly doing this as a what-if to the main story. Of what can happen with these conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Two: Learning New Things

In a hallway leading to a room in Lowee. Two girls sneaked there. Both have blue eyes and brown hair. Similarly wearing white shirts with gray dresses. Only by their different hairstyles, you could tell them apart.

The one with long hair that went past her shoulders, her blue eyes gleaming with mischievousness. "Come on, Rom. I know that Blanc is back."

The one following behind her twin sister Ram has shorter hair. While she did look like Ram, her eyes seem to have a softer look. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Ram. But Onee-chan seemed … troubled from what I've seen."

Rom did spot her older sister flying in, but she seemed off. As she went off somewhere, and now Ram found her. Given how sneaky Ram could be, she wanted to surprise their older sister.

They quietly entered the room that oversees their land. There they spotted Blanc looking outside, seemly staring at it. Strange to the twins. Why would Blanc be looking at Lowee so intensely?

"It wouldn't hurt for you to say hi, Rom, Ram," Blanc said, not taking her eyes off Lowee.

The twins gasped at being found out so quickly. They quietly entered the room, even the door didn't squeak or anything. Slowly they walked to Blanc, only to get a good look at her.

They noticed the change of clothes and … her body. She looked taller than normal for their older sister.

"Blanc," Ram slowly spoke. "How are you so …"

"Different," Blanc replied, turning to face the twins. To see their now shocked faces.

The twins gasped at seeing how this Blanc looked so different.

"You're not Onee-chan," Rom whispered, taking a step back in fear. Her twin also staying in front of her sister to protect her.

Given how Ram is more of an attacker, this is no surprise. While Rom is the defender of the two.

White Heart hummed with a soft smile. "Your correct, Rom. I'm not really your older sister. As you two aren't my younger sisters. Sorry that your sister didn't explain my appearance." She placed a hand on her chest.

The twins relaxed a little at hearing this. They know about a different version of their older sister, while that one seemed younger. This one felt older.

"Why are you here?" A raised brow Ram asked, still on edge at seeing this Blanc. It never hurts to be cautious.

"That's my question. Why are you two here?" A familiar voice asked, behind the two twins.

Ram and Rom gulped at hearing their older sister's angry voice. They looked behind to see Blanc glaring at them.

"Hello, Blanc," Ram greeted with a nervous giggle. She's rubbing the back her head.

Rom laughed nervously while waving at her.

Blanc clicked her tongue. "Let me guess, you two were up to no good. Why else would you be here?" Her blue eyes staring at the two.

White Heart sighed in melancholy of this scene. Remembering her own time with her younger sisters. It didn't completely mirror it, but still like it. While her Rom and Ram are taller than these two, they were smaller when younger. The same as herself when she was created.

It looked as though these versions age differently. Or stopped aging altogether.

Blanc looked toward White Heart and replied, "I've done what you wanted."

White Heart nodded in appreciation. "I thank you for that, White Heart. I know giving access to one's share isn't easy for any of us."

Blanc tried not to smirk at being one step ahead of this version, but it is nice of White Heart to thank her for doing this. She didn't know why this version wanted access to her share energy, but she didn't see any reason why not.

White Heart did say she'll give her knowledge as payment for doing this. It would seem White Heart is used to trading for goods.

White Heart reached out and received the flow of this version of share energy. She winched at feeling how … less it was.

Blanc raised a brow at seeing this. "What's wrong, White Heart? Isn't that share 'good enough' for you?" Her temper started to raise at how this is affecting her guest.

The twins also looked confused at this. They realized what their older sister was doing, she was granting this White Heart access to Lowee's share energy. It should be okay since she's a goddess.

"It's fine," White Heart answered after a few seconds. "I'm just used to share having more of a … kick. It's better than diluted share energy but not as powerful as normal."

Blanc is now more confused. What is she talking about? Share energy is share energy. There is nothing different about it, unless. Her eyes widened at the answer.

"Where you come from," Blanc replied in awe. "There are different types of share, isn't there."

White Heart nodded with a smile. "Your cleverness shows. Indeed, in our world, there are three types of share. We mainly use what is normal share."

Blanc tried not to lick her lips at learning this. To think there's a world where different versions of share reside. What could it do and is it made differently?

"There she goes again," Ram whispered to her twin, a frown on her face. Her face near Rom's ear to whisper.

Rom nodded with a sweatdrop. Knowing that their older sister is in her learning mode. They've seen it when she's reading or on a computer with a task at hand.

"Given how your eagerness is showing," White Heart replied. "I might give you a little taste of my share if you want?"

Blanc tried not to grab White Heart at hearing this. To touch a new version of share energy. She might be the second one of doing that since White Heart has touched hers. But she would be the first of the goddesses here to experience it.

"Lay it on me," Blanc replied while walking at White Heart. Trying not to run at her guest.

White Heart nodded and called on her power. While she can't really give that much share energy to a goddess as being connected directly to it. They can give a spark to a goddess. That will give them a taste of it.

Blanc was close enough to White Heart, trying to keep her eagerness at bay. When White Heart held out her right palm, a small white glow appeared.

"Amazing." Blanc could feel the power of this share energy. It did feel like share, but so different. It had more of a buzz.

The twins inched closer to watch this; they too are curious about this. They could feel that buzz, despite only being candidates.

Blanc took a breath and placed her left hand on the palm. Once that contact was made, Blanc moaned with a flushed face.

The twins gasped while blushing at hearing such a thing from their older sister.

"B-Blanc?!" Ram covered her face in embarrassment with Rom, both shocked at seeing such a thing coming from their seemly strict sister.

She tries not to make such … weird noises around them. She even arched her head back.

Blanc can't explain the rush of feelings that came to her being. It was as if someone dumped an entire portion of share energy into her veins. And this feeling, it felt as if they were directly putting wisdom into her being. Along with the belief in her and the power. It felt as this was making her stronger, more alert.

White Heart stopped touching Blanc and backed away. "I see that my version of share is … a bit more 'stimulating' than what you're used to."

"Y-your damn right it is!" Blanc exclaimed, her face burning at how she moaned while looking at White Heart. She's even trying to stay standing from the rush. She couldn't explain that experience, not with her younger sisters in the room. "What are those feelings?! I don't understand how I'm tasting: wisdom."

White Heart raised a brow. "Surprising, I didn't think you could do that."

"What?" Blanc gasped while staring at her. Thankfully she's calming down from the rush. Her knees aren't wobbly anymore. She also hoped her younger sisters didn't get any funny ideas from this.

She didn't need to explain "certain things" right now.

"I don't mean any disrespect," White Heart stated to keep things civil. "It's that you and the other goddesses that live here don't seem to sense things like us. I'm used to feeling things such as emotions, a person's presence. Even my land's feelings. When we have decent share energy. To think that this would affect you …" She started rubbing her chin in thought.

Blanc gulped how similar White Heart looked to her when thinking. She's seen that in a mirror at times. But the main thing is, why does their version of share energy have such a kick?

White Heart shallowed and replied, "I know the answer."

"Which is?" a raised brow Blanc asked. Even her younger sisters watched twitchily wanting to know the answer also.

"It might be because of our 'current problem' or our Creator wanted us to feel things. I do know she wanted her descendants to be ready for his return, is that why." White Heart hummed at where her thoughts lead to.

"You mean." Blanc folded her arms. "This Drillix you mentioned before." To her, that made the most sense, given how they reacted when talking about him.

"Drillix?" Ram questioned with confusion. "Who or what is that? Is it a toy or a person?"

Rom nodded, which is a funny-sounding name to her.

White Heart lowered her head, she should have known. They did speak of that demon lord when they arrived. She didn't need to tell them about him, but she will. "I'll start by saying this. He might have a weird name, but don't think he's a pushover.

"I don't know what foes you've faced in the past. But Drillix isn't one to under-estimate. He's powerful as hell and smart enough to use that power. He even learns from his mistakes and foes. Along with … killing people when he's free. He has no mercy for anything if it stands in his way, for he's a demon lord. One that our Creator fought centuries ago," she answered gravely.

Blanc tried not to shiver at the ominous of that reply. She may not know what or who created her as a goddess. But to hear that this White Heart has another purpose in being different gave her the chills.

Is that why they're hardened? Because of their fighting this Drillix?

In Planeptune, Neptune grumbled as she ate a pudding. It's been a few minutes since those other versions of her friends left. Nepgear and Histoire were in there also, across from Neptune, watching the goddess.

Something about the way they talked to her got under her skin so easily. As if they knew better than her. That is something that really steamed her bum.

"Onee-chan, are you going to be okay?" Nepgear nervously asked her older sister, knowing she's mad. Probably at having those versions talk her down.

Even herself is a little afraid of them. Why are they so cautious of them? They didn't take any of the refreshments she brought and wanted to leave. What could have happened in that world to do that?

Neptune huffed when done with her snack, placing the used cup on the table. "I'll be fine, Nepgear. It just those … sticks in the mud got under my skin! Where do they get off in telling me off like that? I'm a goddess, one that has fought for Planeptune. I bet if you show them that, it'll change their minds." She pouted with folded arms.

Nepgear laughed nervously. "I don't know if that would work. I know all of us did have a big fight against Rei, but something tells me. That wouldn't be enough to change their minds. They might even be thinking of different ways you could show them you're a great goddess."

Neptune looked at Nepgear with a frown. "What else is there?"

"How about you do your job, Neptune," Histoire replied while floating closer to Neptune, pointing at her. "Maybe that will change their mind."

Neptune winched at being called out. "Well … you look at the time!" She looked at a clock in the room. "I just remembered something I need to check on. Bye." She bolted away before Histoire could say anything.

Histoire groaned while covering her face. "Once again, you've shown your way of getting out of work. I do wonder." She looked at Nepgear. "Why are they so suspicious of us? I attempted to help them, but they didn't trust me or something."

Nepgear did rub her chin at the statement. "Your right, Histoire. White Heart seemed to be leery of you with Black Heart and Green Heart. They watched everything around them as if they're in enemy territory. What could have happened to make them so suspicious of us."

Histoire shrugged, lost on what to do. She suddenly shivered, another Histoire is calling her.

"Is their Histoire calling you?" Nepgear asked at noticing her friend shiver. This sort of happened last time.

Histoire slowly nodded while holding her head. "I better be going."

Nepgear nodded and watched as Histoire left. They had everything ready for her to do this.

Soon, Histoire arrived in a room. One that had a giant hovering power icon, Planeptune's sharicite. This is where Histoire could tap into that power to reach her caller.

The tome connected and soon a different version of Histoire appeared. Where she looked like her, she's wearing different clothing as the visiting goddesses.

She had on a pure white hat, along with a black and green dress. She even seemed older.

"Hello there," S-Histoire greeted her counterpart. "I'm glad I was able to reach you on such short notice."

Histoire nodded back with a soft smile. "Thanks, I noticed how eager your goddesses are to get back to their homes."

S-Histoire nodded but frowned when getting a good look at her.

Histoire noticed this and decided to ask something. "Is there something wrong?"  
S-Histoire didn't speak for a few seconds. "It's nothing to worry about. I've got the information I need to get everyone home." She looked away from Histoire.

Histoire could tell that's true but still. "Wait! I know this is rude of me. But … why are your goddesses so hostile at Neptune? What's going on over there?" She needed to know what's going on.

S-Histoire's frown deepened while looking back at her. "That you don't need to know about. We have everything needed for their return."

Histoire frowned, there it is again. "I'm not done. Why can't we –"

She couldn't speak anymore as S-Histoire vanished. She cut the link.

"Why?" Histoire questioned how that went. Once she got a good look at her, she was on edge. As if she did something wrong.

She wasn't rude to her, but what triggered that response?

In Leanbox, Vert sat in her living room. She ready had made it where Green Heart would get her share energy. She didn't understand why but didn't mind too much.

Green Heart even offered information or stuff that would help in repayment. She didn't want it for free. It would seem she wants to repay her in some form for doing this favor.

Vert heard the door open, she looked to see Green Heart walk in. "Had a nice walk?" Green Heart did want a look at her Leanbox.

Green Heart gave a small smile with a nod. "Your Leanbox is nice. It may not have as a … natural feel to it. But it has that soothing feeling."

Vert raised a brow. "Natural feel?"

Green Heart took a seat by her. "My expression of sorts. My Leanbox has a little more greenery around. I'm not against having technology around, it just … I have a fondest for nature is all."

"Oh," Vert replied in understanding. She didn't think that this version would have that, but she should have known. Earlier she did show that part of herself.

"Plus." Green Heart giggled with wiggling eyebrows. "I've also noticed good your gaming system is."

Vert smiled nervously. "Well, what can I say. I'm known for my sieges on the gaming field."

Green Heart hummed with a knowing smile. "You don't say. You may even have the 'special clothing' for the grind."

Vert sweat-dropped at hearing this. She couldn't know or could she. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Green Heart giggled a little more but waved it off. "Anyway, what are you curious about? I know you might be curious about myself or my friends."

Vert cleared her throat. "I guess we can address the elephant in the room. Why do you hate Neptune so much? I want to know why?"

Green Heart sighed, that should be obvious. "That is quite a tale. Are you sure you want that story?" She stared at Vert.

Vert could see the tension in those eyes. They had sorrow with other emotions. "I do want it. My curiously is peaked." She wanted to know Green Heart's reasons for hating Neptune.

Green Heart nodded with closed eyes. "You are entitled to that. We might need a pot of tea to help. For its quite the tale."

Vert gulped at how that sounded. But she needed to know what went wrong with their world. She noticed that in how they act.

In Lastation, a teen walked to a balcony. Her black dress with white had Lastation across the chest, her black hair in pigtails. Uni walked to where that different version of her older sister is at. Her red eyes spotted Black Heart standing there looking at Lastation.

Uni could see how alike and different Black Heart looked like her sister. It wasn't just the clothing either, she had a … regal air about her. With a nod, she walked toward Black Heart.

Black Heart didn't frown or glare at the site of this Lastation. While it seems like that fake, she could feel the care of it. It was more industrialized then hers, it never-the-less had a care in it. She didn't know what to think about this world.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said behind her.

"Yes, Uni," Black Heart replied, not taking her eyes off Lastation.

Uni tilted her head in confusion. She wasn't sure how she knew it was her, but then again. Noire did say Black Heart had a version of her. "Noire finished with making it where you can share from us."

Black Heart nodded. "Thanks for that." She could feel the share energy come to her. It will do until she gets back home.

Uni didn't question why Noire would do such a thing, but then again. Noire seemed shaken by something right now. While her older sister can be … difficult. She noticed how Noire is when stressed, and now. She's stressed about something.

"Um … how are liking Lastation?" Uni asked to break the ice.

Black Heart turned to look at this Uni. She didn't react as the last time with that fake Uni months ago. No, this one had the presence of a goddess. Only different like the others in this world.

"It's not like mine but I can feel the love you've put into it," Black Heart answered. "Your Lastation has a nice feel to it. You should be proud." She smiled at Uni.

Uni's cheeks burned at Black Heart's open honestly. "Thanks, I know that we work hard. I know that Noire does love her people dearly, but …"

Black Heart nodded in understanding. "I could see that coming. She has problems showing her feelings."

"But she's not a bad person," Uni was quick to reply. She didn't want Black Heart to know her older sister is horrible.

Black Heart simply smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not Purple Heart. I can understand if she's 'shy' on certain things. Far as I'm concerned, she's free to be a bit reserved on things. But it wouldn't hurt to be a 'little more open' with her people at times."

Uni tilted her head. "Why did you say that? I know that she's Noire's friend. So, you have a problem with Neptune?" She didn't really get was going on with Noire.

But it seemed that Black Heart said something about Neptune that would upset her.

Black Heart sighed. "I guess you would say that. As for my feelings on that goddess." She folded her arms. "I'll try not to let my anger get the best of me."

Uni watched as Black Heart turned to look back at Lastation. Confused as to why she said that. _Time to find out._

Black Heart heard Uni leaving her alone, possibly going to Noire. Black Heart lowered her head. "I guess my history with the Betrayer upset her more than I thought. It wasn't my intention to ruin things, but then again. There wasn't much there to ruin."

Uni fast-walked to where Noire is at. She's sitting in the living room, seemly staring at a drink on a table near-by. Uni could see how Noire looked lost in thought. No telling what's stewing in her older sister's mind right now.

"Noire," Uni said to get her attention.

Noire slowly looked at her younger sister, her eyes lost. "Did you tell Black Heart what I did?"

Uni nodded still walking toward her.

Noire sighed going back to stare at her drink.

Uni took a seat across her older sister. "Noire … could you please tell me what's going on? What has happened between you and this Black Heart? I know not to pry, but what's got you so worried?"

Uni watched as Noire lowered her head. Seemly not talking.

"I'm sorry, but," Uni struggled to say what needed to be said. "Please tell me what in the heck is going on?! Black Heart doesn't seem to be bad, but why are you …"

"Reserved around her," Noire finished for her.

"Yes!" Uni slammed her hands on the table, shaking the drink but not spilling it. "I can't understand what she said or done to you. If she hurt, you in some way."

Noire looked at her younger sister with a somber smile. "She didn't mean to hurt me, Uni. Truth be told, she might have shown me some truths about my friendship with Neptune. Ones that are chilling, to say the least."

"What?" a raised brow Uni questioned.

Noire leaned back in her chair and hugged herself. "I won't tell you everything about what she said to me about what's going on in their world. But … they are in the middle of a war. One I'm afraid is very bad."

"A war?" that chilled Uni's blood at thought of war. She did see a little of that, but how bad is this one. "With Planeptune?"

Noire shook her head. "Not now. They did have one, while I don't know how their war against Planeptune ended. They are currently in one that their version of Neptune helped start."

"What do you mean, Noire? How did that Neptune do that?" Uni drilled, confused as heck in what her sister is talking about.

"That Purple Heart unleashed a being of power that their creator fought. I can't say for sure how they are born a goddess, but from the way she talked about this Original Goddess. She wasn't a pushover. If she somehow made the goddesses of their world. But the kicker is … that Purple Heart made her people suffer before this Drillix was freed. With the same habits that Neptune has."

Uni gasped with widened eyes, thankfully she's sitting to hear this information. "Your joking?"

Noire humorously chucked. "I wish I was, Uni. While I may not really say I know Black Heart well enough, I saw how saddened she was when talking about her past. She wasn't lying about that."

Uni can't believe that. Sure, she knows how Nepgear's older sister is. But to hear that there's a place where Neptune did something so horrible is scary.

"I'm sorry that I ranted during that time," a different voice replied, one that had a hint of regal.

The two looked at the door to see Black Heart walking in. A soft look on her face. She stopped walking when close enough to Uni and Noire to hear them clearly.

Uni stood. "Is it true?! Where you come from … did Purple Heart hurt so many people?" While it might be a lie, she had to know.

Black Heart sighed with a nod. "I have no reason to lie about that. Truthfully speaking, I just want to go home. Because I need to protect my loved ones from Drillix."

Uni started at Black Heart to see if this was a trick, but she couldn't feel it. There aren't any hints of any kind.

Noire stood to look at Black Heart. "I can't really blame you for ranting, I did ask why you hated that Purple Heart. If something that terrible happened, I … don't know what to do."

Black Heart didn't move. "I guess you did. Maybe I wanted to warn you too."

"Warn me?" Noire raised a brow. "Warn of me of what?"

"Warn you of what might happen," Black Heart answered.

Noire gasped in horror. "You really think that could happen here?!"

Even Uni gasped at that. Was she talking about how that Purple Heart harmed her people?

Black Heart nodded. "It still is a possibility. I do hope it doesn't happen, no matter my feelings for Purple Heart. I don't want her people to suffer is all."

Noire should get angry at what is said, but a part of her understands why not. If Neptune starts hunting people that didn't deserve it, what will happen?

"Can you," Uni slowly speak. "Tell me who or what this Drillix is? Or how about this war you're in?"

Noire looked at Uni but could understand her curiously. She might even want to know about this so-called demon lord.

"I'm not sure if I should tell." Black Heart raised a hand to stop them before they could reply. "Some of the things I would tell give you nightmares, for he knows how to use his powers. But if you must know, he's crafty as hell. He learns pretty fast and isn't above using dirty tricks to win."

"Such as?" Noire asked while looking at her. Curiously in her red eyes.

"How about seeking to destroy your sharicite before you could respond, even burning down your land to win. Complete with trying to sneak attack your power source when fighting against him," Black Heart said.

Noire and Uni gasped at such tactics, they didn't expect such things. Not even Rei attempted to do something like that. Sure, she hacked Planeptune's share energy for use. But she didn't destroy anything until pushed.

"Why?" Noire asked. "Why would Drillix try to destroy a sharicite? I'm mean …"

Black Heart shook her head. "With our first fight against him. We realized that he's a demon lord. Which means, he doesn't need share energy like us. He even was close to killing me when I fought him the first time."

Uni gasped. "What?! I know Noire had faced stuff that could have hurt her, but why does it sound you've it worse."

Black Heart sighed. "Drillix isn't interested in any goading or want to denounce his opponent. No, he wants us dead. He doesn't care how it's done. If it means having us out of the picture quick, he'll do it."

Noire sweated at how close to this version came to death. While she did with some of her fights. To hear how Drillix mercilessly attempted to destroy things is unnerving. If you destroy a sharicite it would depower a goddess instantly. But at what cost. You could harm the people living there.

"I see why they call him the Destroyer," Noire replied with a shiver. "It's because he will destroy things in his path."

Uni gulped at having such a title and earning it for that reason.

"I don't want to scare you anymore or such," Black Heart said. "I don't mind talking about other things."

Noire could sense that this was a little difficult for her counterpart. Part of her wanted to know what else she's hiding. It felt there is more to this. If it was a single adversary, why does it seem there is more than one.

"How about you talk about your Lastation?" Uni offered. "I'm curious about that and of … myself. I never got the chance to meet a different version of myself."

Black Heart smiled with a nod. "Sure, I don't mind talking about my precious Lastation with Black Sister."

Uni smiled; she's been curious about that after seeing that other version of her older sister that seemed younger. Wonder if Black Sister is a good shot as herself.

Noire narrowed her eyes as Black Heart took a seat by them. She could pry this but decided to wait. She didn't want to talk about this with Uni. For it might get very heated or horrific.

So, for now, she'll listen to Black Heart talk about her land.

In Lowee, Blanc sat down across White Heart. Done with making sure her younger sisters aren't around. There wasn't anything to eat on the table. An underlining tension in the air at what is about to be talked about.

While they might be goddesses, they didn't need to listen to any more of this "grownup" talk.

"I see you won't want them around with our talk," White Heart replied while looking at Blanc.

Blanc looked at White Heart with narrowed eyes. "I don't need to scare them anymore then what you've said. Even I'm afraid at what more your hiding."

Blanc watched as White Heart nod.

"Your correct, which shouldn't be surprising," White Heart replied. "You would notice how it would be difficult for us if we're just facing 'a single opponent' in a war."

Blanc nodded, there is no way a war could be fought if only against one person. "So, what are you hiding?"

White Heart lowered her head. "Drillix has made an army of demons. Ones from Planeptune's people."

Blanc's jaw dropped in terror; her blood froze at such a statement. "An … army of demons. All made from Planeptune's people!"

White Heart nodded somberly. "Yes, but not all. Enough to be called an army. With enough firepower to be a constable threat with their strength."

Blanc's head spin at the thought of an army such as that. To think that such a thing was made. "How could he do that? Why would they …"

White Heart thought on what to say. She decided to do something if Blanc is willing to do it.

"If you want me to tell my story fast, I have a way to do it," White Heart offered.

Blanc looked at her with a raised brow. "Faster?"

White Heart nodded. "As you've noticed how we seem … different than you in more ways than one. I could sync up to you and have you watch my memories."

"What?" Blanc whispered at such a thing. She didn't think it was possible to do that. There was no way goddesses could share their memories. To their own knowledge.

"What do you get out of this?" Blanc started at White Heart, thinking about what she wanted from this ordeal.

"To test my abilities in syncing," White Heart answered.

"Testing … you've just found this power?" Blanc replied.

"Yes," White Heart replied, blinking her eyes. "We did it before and are testing it, but I thought if you can react such to our version of share. You might be com-patible to do it with me."

Blanc blinked while trying to wrap her head around this. She is curious about how this is possible. But leery of doing this sort of thing.

"You don't have to do it," White Heart said softly. This might be too much for her to handle.

Blanc frowned at making up her mind. "I'll do it." She stood to show her point.

White Heart stood and moved to the side. "If you're going to do this, I must warn you."

Blanc clenched her fists. But didn't speak as to hear what this warning is.

"This form I'm going to take will take a bit of share, plus. My memories might be too much for you handle. You'll see what we've faced," White Heart stated.

"Thanks, but I'll do it," Blanc replied tightly. "I want to know about your world. I know what it takes to learn things."

White Heart smiled at her hunger for knowledge. "That's something we share. Be ready for this form, it might be intense for you."

Blanc is ready for what this White Heart will do. After a second, White Heart glowed and with a flash of light. Was replaced with a new White Heart.

Blanc gasped at seeing, feeling this new White Heart. She's different than her HDD. For starters, she's wearing a blue and white bodysuit, one that seemed to be glowing with her nation's symbol on the shoulders. Her hands, feet are mechanical. On her forehead is a dark visor. Next, her wings are white, seemly feathered but mechanical.

Even her pink eyes are different. They have a plus symbol in them as if they went beyond a normal goddess's limits.

"Damn." Blanc whistled at seeing this dramatic change. She even felt this form is stronger than her own by far.

"This form." White Heart placed a hand on her chest, her wings vanishing. "Is what we call the Next form. This form I've received from being a Successor to our Creator. When I'm like this, I'm called Next White."

"Next White," Blanc whispered in awe at seeing this. She felt wisdom coming from Next White, even that person again. Even her tone seemed wiser as to if she embodies it.

"Are you ready?" Next White replied gently.

Blanc nodded and braced for what awaits her.

Next White stepped close to Blanc and once there. She placed her hand on Blanc's right shoulder. A soft glow coming from her hand.

Blanc gasped at feeling the power. Next thing she knew, she was in an open field. Greenfields all around her with not a soul in sight.

"What?" Blanc called out to the plain. Why isn't she in Lowee?

"_This is where I landed,"_ Next White's voice explained. _"When we're created, we land in different places where we should be safe since we were just created."_

Blanc could understand the reason for this. Next White is a new goddess, one that needs time to be ready for whatever happens.

Blanc could see how Next White looked around her surroundings.

"I'm … a goddess," she muttered in confusion. "How do I go …"

Information poured into this past Next White's head. She understood what she needs to do. Checking herself out to see a simple shirt and pants, thankfully not nude.

Blanc noticed that Next White didn't seem as developed back then. Maybe a sign of her being a younger goddess.

Blanc watched as the younger Next White walked off in search of a land to claim. Her journey was long, but not hard. She had plenty of share energy to last until she was ready.

During this journey, she came across people. Ones that offered information about the world. As she was curious about it, even from learning about what she is. She had a hunger for knowledge.

She even heard about the other goddess, she wanted whatever info about them. After a month of traveling, she walked toward a snow-covered plain.

Blanc gasped at seeing that is where Lowee could be in her world.

Next White shivered at the cold. She did get cold-weather gear before coming here, it was still chilly for her. Her blue eyes scanned the area.

"It seems so bleak here," Next White replied at getting a good look.

She didn't feel that a goddess claim this land before and is willing for one to claim it. Next White couldn't explain her desire to be here.

This place won't be ideal for the most part. It's cold and isolated. But her eyes spotted the way the snow glowed. Then there were the mountains in the distance that had a majestic beauty.

Next White bent to pick up a handful of snow. It was cold as she should know, but still. She could make out the snowflakes that made it in her glove covered hand.

"So diverse, but coming together to form this substance," Next White whispered at seeing how this snow came together. She dropped the snow to think about what to do.

She should leave to find another place, one that is more welcoming to her. However, she knows how to survive in this place. The underlining beauty of this place.

Next White nodded at what she wanted to do.

Blanc watched as Next White clasped her hands over her chest. A small sharicite formed there, once formed. Next White placed the crystal on ground. The crystal sunk into the land.

Blanc at first felt what to be … confusion and then alertness. She gasped at learning that Next White's Lowee is alive. To think such a thing is possible.

The land asked, "_why?"_

Next White smiled. "I'm thought this place would be good. I'm still learning about what to do, but … we can help each other … Lowee."

The newly born Lowee felt joy in wanting to learn. It was claimed by a goddess after it was passed by others before Next White.

Blanc watched as the days passed for Next White and Lowee. Seeing how Next White made a makeshift home, talking to Lowee for company. Then came the people, one leery of having a new goddess. From what she knows they never heard of having four goddesses at one time.

Next White didn't know what to think of that at the time but filed it away. Down the passive of time, people start joining Lowee. One that had a hunger for learning as Next White. In strange twist they mirrored her.

Blanc couldn't help but be jealous of how this Lowee grew by using wisdom. It was if they knew how to use their advantage and everything. They even got the attention of Leanbox, Lastation, and Planeptune.

While she was leery of the other goddesses to be sure, Planeptune had her on edge. She's heard of how their goddess is lazy. It made her wonder who's really running it. But she didn't see any reason to infer with it.

To Blanc's surprise, Lastation offered a deal on new technology. One could benefit them all: replicators. She's been trying to make those but failing. Black Heart heard of how Lowee is housing the brightest minds in Gamindustri.

So, a deal was struck between the two rulers. After much trial and error, they completed the first replicators.

Blanc couldn't believe that those two made such a marvel. To think they made such a thing, and it wasn't Planeptune that did it.

Along with the memories of seeing Next White's younger sisters being created. Herself and Lowee can't believe they received candidates. They did know about Purple Heart's and Black Heart's younger sister.

Blanc watched as Next White worked to raise her younger sisters. This Rom mirrored Blanc's own sister but different. She's quiet and reserved but shows hints of having a temper. She even butted heads with Next White at times to Blanc's surprise.

Then came the rebellious Ram, energetic and tomboyish. She's headstrong with a knack for pushing Next White's buttons. Where Rom learns easier by book, Ram is geared toward learning with practical means. Much as Blanc's own Ram, but they seemed different.

For they showed hints of Next White's wisdom in them. They even matured under her guidance. They were slowly growing into full goddesses.

Blanc could see all the hardships of this family. They mirrored what she had to go through with her younger sisters. While Ram and Next White fought each other, they do love each other.

It was then Blanc realized why that Rom is different. One day Rom predicted something happening and it came true. There were instances of this happening with her, but now. It showed she's clairvoyant, such as the Original Goddess that Next White knew about.

Blanc couldn't believe that could happen, to her memory, there hasn't been a goddess from her world to have such power. But in that world … along with it being Lowee. Not Planeptune.

Next White decided to let her sisters talk to Black Sister, almost in no time the trio became friends. Black Sister seems to share Ram's energic attitude. But could be gentle as Rom when needed.

But not Purple Sister, you could barely find anything on that one. After Lowee became a fully functional land, Planeptune started falling on hard times. It was even becoming ruined.

Blanc could see a bad outcome. Could that happen here? She kept watching to see why Next White is hostile at Neptune.

Next White started to hear rumors of a renegade goddess taking root in Purple Heart's land. She didn't want to believe it, but there are signs that the goddess was invited there. She then heard what happened in Lastation.

How dozens of people from Planeptune rushed there. They were escaping from a renegade goddess that was killing their families and loved ones. Compete as to hearing that Purple Heart attempted to steal share energy from Lastation.

Black Heart had tried to keep things civil with her neighboring goddess, but that was the last straw. She has seen what Purple Heart was willing to let slide in her land. So, she declared war on Planeptune.

Lowee and Leanbox didn't join the conflict. Preferring to keep neutral to each side. Until that day, when one of Planeptune's goddess burst into Lowee.

Next White was confused at having this goddess appear. Her name Yellow Heart, one that wanted to keep her out of the fight between Lastation and Planeptune. Next White did state she would stay out of it.

Blanc couldn't believe that they even had a version of Peachy there too. But this one seems different. Something about her is off from what Blanc could tell.

But this goddess didn't believe her as she's heard that Next White is a smarty-pants who thinks she's better than the rest of them. While that would enrage any goddess, but once Next White and her sisters sensed Yellow Heart. They felt a voice echo in their being.

"_You must kill her!"_ a female voice exclaimed. _"That's no goddess, it's an abomination. One that will unleash doom on our world, you must stop her. Before she unleashes him!"_

The Lowee goddesses couldn't explain who that was or why she was talking to them. They felt a perversion coming from Yellow Heart. Along with something else, something … dark.

Blanc winched at seeing the trio fight Yellow Heart with tenacity. They weren't playing around with that fight. They really tried to kill Yellow Heart. She barely escaped with her head attached.

After that, Next White contacted Purple Heart on why Yellow Heart was in her land. She was expecting an apology or explaining this matter. Only to be blamed as if it was 'her fault' for hurting one of her new friends.

Next White didn't like that, Yellow Heart invaded her land. She even felt wrong. But Purple Heart didn't seem to care about that, she even attempted to extort share energy from her for this incident.

If she thought it was bad with Lastation, she learned that Lowee wasn't any slouch either.

Blanc gasped at seeing how Next White destroyed Planeptune's defenses ruthlessly. The tactics were burial. But she did show mercy to the soldiers captured. Learning more of Purple Heart's depravity.

She's forcing her soldiers to fight. Not really helping them in training or such.

Lastly, Leanbox got involved. Green Heart also learned of the horrors being done in Planeptune. She couldn't stand for it.

It became a massacre. Planeptune was losing badly with Lastation, but with the other two joining in. It was only a matter of time before it fell.

Then came a stranger to the mix: Histoire. That tome broadcasted a message to everyone to stop fighting Planeptune. For if they continued, it would lead to tragedy.

At the time Next White didn't know what she meant. But that didn't matter. For tragedy was happening right now. The suffering of Planeptune's people.

Blanc felt as she's going to throw up. So much pain and suffering those poor people had endured. Why didn't that Purple Heart see what's she doing is wrong? Why did she have to do those things? Why, why for love of goddesses did she go this far?!

But it got worse.

Blanc couldn't believe at hearing that Purple Heart wanted peace. She hoped that it was true, but it wasn't. It was a trap. One that imprisoned the three goddesses. Next White spend the next three years in a dream world: Neptune's. There they were tantalized for beating Purple Heart's ass in the war.

Until Lowee finally got through to its goddess.

Blanc had tears of the scene of a barren Lowee. Feeling the pain of missing Next White for three years. How they escaped because Black Heart acted to break their chains.

She watched as the confused goddesses pieced together what happened. Slowly they rebuilt their memories. Blanc gasped at seeing Next White's sisters appear before her.

Ram was angry because of being left behind, compete with Lowee becoming ruined in her absence. Rom was more understanding, knowing that they wanted to save Planeptune's people.

Blanc watched as Next White struggled to save her beloved Lowee. If it wasn't feeling what she felt when Lowee was given life. She might have thought that Next White is crazy. But she felt the love and care given to her Lowee. She clearly loved it.

Next came the feelings of anger and the loneliness that Lowee endured. Next White showed that she didn't leave out of choice. Lowee found the truth when she endured its rage. She even cried in missing her family.

Her younger sisters joined her. They're glad that Lowee will recover. But then came … despair beyond what Blanc felt from Lowee's suffering. No this was much worse. This land wanted – death.

Planeptune's pain. Lowee had somehow felt that pain and needed to warn Next White. Right now, it didn't reveal that something tried talking to him before they escaped Planeptune. But it knows that something is going on with that goddess, it must warn Next White.

Blanc couldn't believe what's going on. How could Purple Heart not feel this pain? She's Planeptune's goddess! What's her problem? How could she …

Blanc continued watching as Next White fixed the damage to Lowee. It took a few months, but it was done. They need to do this if they wanted to finish Purple Heart.

Lastation and Leanbox also recovered through their hard work. They even defeated those fakes that attempted to bring them back to Planeptune. Purple Heart didn't want to give up her share energy makers.

But came the memory of when Next White would see their greatest enemy.

Blanc shivered in terror at seeing what happened in that prognostication. The way those people were slaughtered. Then seeing … it. She couldn't explain what she looked at when seeing this dark thing floating over helpless people with a glowing goddess that appeared to stop it.

Also, the feelings of dread that thing gave off terrified Blanc. It felt as if her whole body was dunked into cold water and then put outside in Lowee. It cut her to the very bone.

"_That's the Dark One,"_ Next White's voice answered. _"This is where things will get worse, be ready for it."_

Blanc gasped at seeing how the first fight between the Original Goddess and Dark One began. The speed of their attacks, it was a dance of death. They even showed their cleverness in that bout.

Blanc couldn't explain it, but that demon lord makes Iris Heart seem like a baby. While Iris Heart can be scary, this Dark One is in a different league.

Then came their fight against Iris Heart who came to capture them in Lastation. For they need to stop Purple Heart before this Dark One appeared on the scene. Was the reason why the goddesses gathered there.

Blanc's jaw dropped at seeing how they kicked Iris Heart's ass. They even showed the signs of being something more than normal goddesses in that fight. That Iris Heart even knows what they were becoming. Compete with finding Histoire there to join them.

They learned that Histoire is the Tome of Knowledge. One that should have warned them of the Dark One's return. For she was meant for the Successors. That are Green Heart, Next White, and Black Heart. For they inherited her feelings, ones that precede the Original to fight against the Dark One.

Then came the revelation what's been going on behind the scenes. Planeptune was talking to the Dark One. Meaning it was going to let him destroy it.

Blanc is going to throw up after this. Things kept getting worse. To think that land would turn on its goddess, but if she thinks about it. Purple Heart made it suffer.

Then it came, the releasing of the Dark One. The very ground shook as he broke the last seals that kept him underground for centuries. Lowee and the other lands that loved their goddesses and people used their ultimate protection: the land barrier. They needed to protect them. Even if it meant they won't be with their goddess for a while.

Blanc couldn't believe that those landmasses would go that far to protect their goddesses. They clearly loved them to do that.

But she wasn't prepared for what came next. Blanc screamed in horror at feelings she couldn't explain.

Perversion, pure and complete perversion of everything that shouldn't exist. It was the souls of all the people who Purple Heart killed in her land, all the angry souls there. She even pleaded for them to not take this deal. She knows that it wasn't right. They were being taken advantage of.

Only for her cries to be in vain. For they took the deal to become demons.

Then came the rage. So much rage that Next White couldn't contain it. She burst out to the nearest training field and destroyed a steel beam, anything to release her rage.

Blanc couldn't help but agree when she screamed that Purple Heart will be named the Betrayer for what she's unleashed and helped create. Even the other goddess felt this burning rage, she spotted Next White's sisters also vent their rage at having this happen.

Blanc tried not to growl at her memories of Neptune, she now knows why they wanted to kill her. They witnessed what Neptune never has happened to her. For that Purple Heart has doomed that world with her selfish actions.

Blanc watched as the goddesses prepared for the war to come. Blanc couldn't believe how dangerous Drillix is shown to be. He adapted to this era's tech, using it to build things. He even had his own demons become slaves to where they won't turn against him.

Then came the attack on Lastation. Blanc watched as these demons tear apart their opponents mercilessly. Even Next White and Green Heart almost died with that RPG. Those demons were trained with powerful weapons.

This wasn't like what happened before, not this war seemed beyond what happened with Planeptune and Eden. They barely had any casualties, but this one had those.

Blanc can't believe another thing to show how things are different: the awakening of Next Black. To think that Noire would be the one to be the first in something grand as this.

She watched as the newly awakened Successor tore apart the demons that threatened her land. She became a force of nature.

Next came the awakenings of Next Green and Next White. Both in times when their loved ones were in danger of being killed. Lastly, the next big event to happen, Drillix fought them.

Blanc couldn't believe how vicious this Dark One could be. Sneaking while fighting, trying to kill you when you least expect it. Lastly, in seeking to destroy a goddess's power source before she could do anything.

Also, the sad truth of why these goddesses had the Next form. They needed that power to at least facing him on equal terms. For Drillix nearly killed Black Heart when he fought her first. He wasn't playing around.

Blanc couldn't believe how smart Next White fought. Sure, she's strong but clever enough to outsmart her opponent in that battle. Hell, she even came up with that plan that involved all three to kill him. While it might have failed, it never-the-less was clever to lure him there.

Along with how vicious both sides were in that battle. She didn't believe how hurt they were after it, and how they could survive such a blast at that range. Hell, she didn't believe how many energy blasts that damn Drillix could use in one bout.

Blanc had a callous smirk at seeing the Betrayer getting her ass kicked by Black Heart when she returned. It was time for payback bitch, even Next White got her blows in. While they might have been soft on letting her go. They know that she's not worth the effort to find.

Then came when they sensed Drillix somewhere close by. The memory stopped.

Blanc could see Next White's eyes look at her softly. "That's all I'm going to show you." She let go of Blanc and back away.

Once that was done, Blanc rushed to a trashcan, once there, started heaving whatever was in her stomach in the trashcan. It was too much for her to handle, all that pain and suffering that they endured.

Next White watched as this version lost their lunch, she can understand if it was too much for her. She even spotted the tears on Blanc's eyes.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" a concerned Rom appeared with Ram in tow.

They heard screaming from their older sister and got worried, so they rushed over here to see what's going. Only to see their older sister throwing up.

"B-Blanc?" Ram had a disgusted face at seeing this side of her. Rom attempted not to hurl at seeing this site.

Blanc stopped hurling to see her younger sisters. "Rom … Ram?" She remembered seeing what almost befell Next White's younger sisters. How close they came to be killed before her eyes.

Ram sighed while placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, is there anyone else with those names."

Blanc hugged them both with a bear-hug before they could respond, she needed to do this. The two gasped at being hugged by their sister this fast.

"What the …" Ram couldn't understand why this was going on.

"I'm just glad you two are safe. I'm … just glad we don't have that damn Drillix here. I don't know if we …" Blanc started tearing up from it all. She wanted to have her younger sisters in her arms right now for comfort.

The twins looked at Next White, both confused at seeing this new form and their sister's act.

"What did you do too, Onee-chan?" Rom asked in concern. She slowly returned Blanc's hug, even started rubbing her back.

Next White glowed and was replaced with her human form. "I showed her my recollections. One that of what we are now facing and what lead to it."

"You mean." Rom shallowed. "Of this Drillix your facing."

White Heart nodded.

Ram clicked her tongue. "So, you are facing one big, bad guy. I don't see what's so bad about it. I'm sure you'll get him soon."

"I don't know if they can do that, Ram," Blanc replied gravely.

The twins looked at their older sister in dread.

"Blanc, you're starting to scare me." Ram started sweating nervously with Rom shivering. Both getting scared at how their older sister said that.

Blanc stopped hugging the two to stand up. "From what I've seen … Drillix is very dangerous. He's nothing like we've seen. He might be strong as Rei Ryghts or stronger. Hell, he's clever enough to probably wipe any of us off the planet. I don't know if we have a chance against that thing."

The twins gasped at hearing this. Rei was dangerous, to hear that someone might be more powerful than her is frightening.

"Don't forget, he doesn't need share energy like her," White Heart stated. She did look a little at Blanc's memories to know who that is.

Blanc nodded in dread. That was the one thing that worked in their favor, Rei was a goddess. While Drillix isn't. Which is why he doesn't care if he destroys a sharicite.

"Why do I feel," Ram replied while looking at her twin. "We stepped into some-thing big, Rom."

Rom slowly nodded in dread. What have they gotten into?

In Leanbox, Vert is shaking in terror. Thankfully she's not holding a teacup as earlier. If she was, it might have dropped it to the ground from her shaking hands.

Green Heart finished telling her tale. She talked about how she formed Leanbox, cared for it in peace. Sure, she's the second oldest goddess in that world. Only Purple Heart could claim that title.

But that isn't what got Vert scared. It was the part of how things went so bad. To think that Planeptune's people suffered such a fate. Starving threaten to be hurt if they don't follow Purple Heart's orders in a war she sparked. Compete with not receiving any training or such.

Then came the tales of this Drillix. How merciless he can be. To think that he would turn all those poor souls into demons and try to kill her counterpart in such away. Along with what he did while in Leanbox. To think that he would kill his own demons and not care.

"I … didn't think things like her laziness would do that," Vert struggled to speak. "How could such horrors happen? I may love to game for hours, but to think that such a thing could happen because of something like that." She shivered in horror at that happening to her.

Green Heart had soft eyes. "I know, but we do know when to care for our people. Which is why I was so hostile toward this Purple Heart. I see the second coming of that event. I still see my failure to save those souls back then. If only I didn't hesitate in that war."

"But … you couldn't have known," Vert replied while griping her chair. "I mean … how could you've known that would've happened. You were trying to save those people! I can't believe that … bitch would go so far. I can't believe I'm even swearing now."

Vert prided herself on being a lady. But to hear such horrors at what happens in that world. How it could have been stopped if only that damn Purple Heart stopped and see what's she was doing is wrong. To think such things arrived.

All because one goddess didn't see the harm she's doing.

Green Heart nodded in appreciation. "Thanks for that, but I still can't help but blame myself for that event. If only I did more to stop it. Even Black Heart and White Heart carry this burden. We all had the power to stop the Betrayer back then, if only we pushed more in that war. We could have at least slowed down Drillix."

"Slow Drillix down?" Vert looked at Green Heart in disbelief. "I thought you said those seals were strong enough to hold him back if that Purple Heart didn't cause so much pain. Wouldn't that keep the protection intact?"

Green Heart sadly shook her head. "I think when Histoire was unsealed. The seals were weakened enough for Drillix to start breaking them. I think he waited longer since Neptune was free to do that and plan his return. But I'm sure once Histoire was freed, it was the point of no return. She even said so herself."

Vert lowered her head at the statement. To think that Green Heart is carrying such a burden. To have innocent people die in such a manner. When all she did was rule her land in peace. She didn't mess with Planeptune when she was satisfied with her own land.

Even that Lastation and Lowee wanted peace. They were caring for their lands without going to another land to get share energy, for they realized it could be made by themselves if they worked hard enough, and it paid off. They had beautiful lands from what Green Heart said.

While she might not know Green Heart well enough to see if she's lying, Vert knows that she isn't.

"I can't comprehend how things became so bad for you," Vert replied while slumping in her chair. "I thought you being buddy, buddy with White Heart was weird. But to think that your fighting in such a war. I …"

Green Heart simply nodded. "Yes, while it seems that we should want that crazy dreamworld of the Betrayers. We don't want it, for all it did was just show how petty she is."

Vert opened her mouth to rebuke that. But stopped when thinking about it. Green Heart is … right. When she thinks about it, Neptune is the star of this little show. While she did have her comical moments, in truth it was if she's the only one who will suffer hardships and must win. What about herself, Blanc and Noire. Don't they have a say in the matter or are they just to show how great a friend Neptune is?

What about her relationship with Blanc? Was she just using her for amusement? That chilled her to the bone. Could it be possible that she's mirroring the Betrayer?

"I can't be that bad … can I?" Vert muttered in horror at where her thoughts lead to.

Was she only putting on a show? Did she really get a kick out of teasing Blanc for something that's out of her control? Green Heart did ask about that bit during their talk. Vert might brag about being mature, but how mature is it if she's just teasing for no good reason.

"That's up for you to decide," Green Heart's voice stated.

Vert looked at those blue eyes, ones full of tender care. One that made her understand how this Green Heart indeed inherit a great love.

"The Histoire in our world is paying for her mistakes. If you want to be your White Heart's friend, maybe you should try talking to her about it. That would be a start to it," Green Heart replied softly with a hand on her chest.

Vert agreed, maybe she should have a nice chat with Noire and Blanc. This talk with Green Heart has made her question her friendship with those two.

Speaking of Histoire, one of this world was floating by Planeptune's sharicite.

While she should leave this alone as she's given that Histoire what she wanted. But she needed to know what's wrong. She thought about this and think it's worth a try.

After a few seconds, S-Histoire appeared with a frown. "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"I know," Histoire replied with a nervous smile. "I just wanted to … talk."

S-Histoire clicked her tongue. "I can't be chatting with you right now. I need to oversee the preparation of getting our goddesses back. So why don't you leave –"

"Stop it!" Histoire screamed in frustration.

S-Histoire glared at her with folded arms. "Stop what?"

"Stop with this hostility!" a glaring Histoire replied while pointing at her. "Why are you so hostile at me? Along with your goddesses at Neptune? What has happened between them to warrant that?"

S-Histoire glared without any response.

Histoire thought she would just disconnect again, but she didn't.

Instead, she sighed with a hand on her forehead. "Your right, it just you remind me of my younger, naïve self."

"What?" Histoire was lost at that reply. What is she talking about?

S-Histoire looked at her with sadness. "Of my mistakes in helping our Purple Heart in dooming our world. Ones that I'm paying for and may never atone for." She showed her anklet to Histoire.

Histoire gasped in horror, that was used for house arrest. "What in the world did you do? I don't understand any of this."

S-Histoire reached out and felt something. Histoire gulped at this feeling, it's so different to her. Did she just … connect to her systems.

"Whoever made you didn't put too much in protection or didn't think no one would try in hacking you," S-Histoire replied.

"H-hack!" Histoire squeaked at how that was said. Once again, they talked as if she's a computer.

"This means that there is no reason for your existence as mine. I know what my purpose is and it's one that I've failed to carry out right away," S-Histoire stated.  
"Does this have to do with this Dark One I've heard about?" Histoire asked.

S-Histoire nodded gravely. "The Destroyer, the Great Terror, the One Who Defied the Original Goddess, the demon lord Drillix. Or mostly commonly called: The Dark One. I'm the one in charge of warning the goddesses of his return."

Histoire gasped at that reply. To think that this Histoire had a mission such as that. That younger one didn't have such a thing entrusted to her. "You're in charge of that, by whom gave you such an undertaking?"

"My mother," S-Histoire answered with a soft smile.

Histoire widened her eyes to the limit in disbelief. "You have a mother?!"

S-Histoire chuckled with a hand on her chest. "Mother, creator there the same to me. She's the one who made me. That sounds like a mother to me or am I wrong?" She stared at Histoire.

"I didn't think of it that way." Histoire didn't have any memories of the one who made her. Only knowing she was made by some goddess long ago.

"I guess," S-Histoire replied after a few seconds. "It's because she was alone for her final days. Or she never had another one of her kind around to understand her burdens. She gave me these feelings because of that. So, I call her my mother for that … one that I wish was here to help us."

Histoire covered her mouth in shock at hearing such a thing. This Histoire had her creator be with her for a while and during that time, must have treated her gently. To think that this one had a loving mother to care for her.

"What happened to her?" Histoire asked. "Did she lose her power?"

S-Histoire nodded. "Yes, she had to give herself to the Goddess System. So, her descendants could be born. Ones she hoped would live in peace for the rest of their days. But sadly … her greatest fear has been unleashed on our world again. Drillix is once again terrorizing Gamindustri."

Histoire couldn't believe such a thing has happened. To think that a goddess would do that for a future generation to be born. Only for her fears to come back.

"But … how did this happen? What caused such an event to take place?" Histoire shivered at where this is going. No way that Purple Heart caused this, no it can't be.

S-Histoire glared at her with a nod. "You know that 'dumb goddess' is the one who freed him. Purple Heart foolishly started breaking the seals that held the Dark One at bay. She's the Betrayer, the one who will free the Dark One. My mother had seen this happen and it has passed. For we're in the age she feared that would come: Drillix's return."

Histoire shivered at the gravely of that tone. "It can't be, I know that they were leery of Neptune. But no one told me that their Purple Heart unleashed something so dangerous."

Or maybe Neptune didn't say it. To her, she's not capable of doing such a thing.

"I'm starting to see the likeness between your Purple Heart and mine," S-Histoire stated tightly.

Histoire shook her head. "Your wrong! Neptune would never do such a thing! She's lazy but has a good heart. How could she do something like that?" She looked at her counterpart to make her point.

Only for S-Histoire to humorlessly chuckle. "She may have one. How do you think she unleashed Drillix then, hmm?" Her blue eyes mocking Histoire.

Histoire didn't like the sound of this. "Um – she just wandered into his place." She laughed nervously.

S-Histoire shook her head.

"Then what did she do?" Histoire asked in fear.

"By being lazy and so stupid to think that she can't do anything wrong," S-Histoire criticized while pointing at her.

Histoire turned blue at the answer. She sure did step into it big this time. And why does it seem this is only the beginning of it.

To be Continued

A/N read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Three: Changes

S-Histoire watched as her counterpart struggled with the realization of what the Betrayer did because of her own actions. While it may seem to be a hard pill to swallow for this Histoire, she wanted to know the truth of why they hated Neptune.

"Didn't you …" Histoire struggled to speak. "Why didn't you try to help her prevent this?"

S-Histoire glared back at her. "I did, and I'm paying the price for that. I went along with her stupid ideas with the thought that she would wake up and become a great goddess, but I was so naïve not seeing the harm I was doing."

"You should have attempted harder!" Histoire shot back while pointing at her. "Neptune didn't want to unleash this enemy, she shouldn't have."

S-Histoire clicked her tongue at where this is going. "Neither did ours. She didn't know about Drillix as his name was lost to history."

Histoire glared at S-Histoire with a look that could kill. "Then why didn't you say something about that?! It sounds you had plenty of time to tell her about this."

S-Histoire shook her head. "I'm not getting into a pointless argument of what-ifs or whatnots. All your doing is trying to justify Purple Heart as being the heroine when that's not true in our world. Only herself is to blame for unleashing Drillix.

"She's the one who harmed her land and people with her selfish actions. The only difference I'm seeing here. Is that something protects yours from these actions happening."

Histoire opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She felt that S-Histoire would only disconnect again. "I'm … sorry for the ranting. It's that …"

"You think of your Neptune as a friend, don't you?" S-Histoire replied neutrally.

Histoire nodded her answer.

S-Histoire sighed. "I did at one time. But … I think she was only using me."

"Using you?" Histoire raised a brow.

S-Histoire narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean. We're 'special tomes' ones that are meant to hold great tales. Meaning the ones who own us are _special_." Her blue eyes mocking her.

Histoire shivered at the realization of what that meant. To have them means that only the person is worthy of such an honor. "No - that can't be right."

"Which is why," S-Histoire replied. "I might have only been a 'convenient friend' for her when I lived with that goddess."

Histoire struggled not to scream that wasn't true. But she knows there is a hint of truth in those words. Is that why Neptune keeps her, just to say she's special.

"I'm done talking, if you please," S-Histoire softy said. "I really need to help with getting our goddesses back. We need them to help us and they want to come home."

"Sure," Histoire muttered lifelessly, as she's lost in her thoughts about this information.

S-Histoire nodded but replied, "If you want, we could talk again later. We're just about done with getting everything ready."

Histoire nodded, with that gesture. The other Histoire vanished to leave one alone with some disturbing thoughts.

"I'm … not a means for her to shine … am I?" Histoire whispered her thoughts.

Neptune does put up with her antics, but when you think about it. There is nothing really stopping her from getting rid of her. Her thoughts went to the other goddesses.

How are they going to react to such things?

In Lastation, Uni tried not to grab Black Heart at hearing such stories of Black Sister. She couldn't believe such things took place.

"I can't believe it," Uni whispered in awe. "Black Sister is a top sniper in your army!"

Black Heart nodded with a smile, one bribing with pride. "Yes, she did that all on her own. I, we, could have used our positions to place her there. But Black Sister earned her way there. She wanted to help in the Planeptune war. So, she enlisted in the officer's section. Given she is a candidate."

Uni couldn't believe that her counterpart could do something like that. Even with that, the cherry on top was about their Lastation. Hearing how it rivals the Planeptune here. She heard about the replicators, the drive of it.

Along with being their Lastation is alive in that world. That made her the most curious. What is it like to have your land alive in such a manner?

As for Noire, she too is blown away from hearing all this. To think that Black Heart would let her younger sister enlist in their army.

"But didn't you think it was dangerous?" Noire asked this time, as Uni has been the one asking the questions.

"Yes, but I know then and now that Black Sister would need to be trained for fighting. As she's a goddess, as one, we need to be ready to fight when the time comes," Black Heart answered the question looking at Noire.

"But still," Noire muttered.

Black Heart looked at her softly. "I know, even if I did let this happen. I still am worried about her safety. There is always a chance something will go wrong and if I'm not able to help her. Which is why I wanted her to be trained to fight with other things. I can't be there all the time to protect her, she must learn to think, act on her own at times."

Noire could feel the concern and love Black Heart had for her younger sister. Along with the pride she had in her land and people. That is something Noire shared with this version, they had a love for their people and land. Only … Black Heart is more open with it.

"I can't understand how things like this war happened," Uni replied in confusion. "It sounds you had a peaceful land and everything. You didn't mess with Planeptune, Lowee, or Leanbox. You only wanted to govern your land in peace, so why did this war happen?"

Black Heart signed with a heavy heart. "I've asked that question many times before. Before I went to war against the Betrayer, I've asked myself is it worth it? Do I put my people through such a terrible ordeal?"

Uni and Noire could see the tension in Black Heart. Clearly, this weighed heavily on the goddess.

"But when I saw all those people harmed like that," Black Heart replied tightly with closed fists. "I knew that nothing I said or even try to satisfy that idiot would have worked. She would only keep causing harm to everything, so I had to stop her.

"Because I needed to stop what was taking place. As a person and as a goddess who had a duty to protect our world."

Noire lowered her head at hearing this. Sure, they did stop a few bad apples, but with the way that sounded. Black Heart had it much worse. While they did go to war against the other lands for share energy, the war that Black Heart had with Planeptune was entirely different.

It was an effort to stop people from getting hurt and killed. She knows that their war against Drillix is in the same vein also.

"I … need some time alone," Uni muttered with a lowered head.

"If this was too much, don't be ashamed," Black Heart replied softly. "I know that you have to process a lot of information about our world."

Uni nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, even if it was a mistake that brought you here. I would love to meet Black Sister one day."

Black Heart smiled. "She might also want to meet you, proved I tell her you're not a fake version of herself."

Uni nervously giggled a little at that. Black Heart did speak a little of the fake versions of themselves in their talk. She gave a small wave and left the two alone.

"Now then." Noire narrowed her eyes at Black Heart. "We can talk privately."

"About what I'm also hiding, correct?" Black Heart replied while looking at her calmly.

"I guess you know what I wanted to ask," Noire replied calmly. Black Heart is observant enough to notice that.

Black Heart nodded. "I am a ruler and such, it's not hard to see when someone wants to talk about other things without another. Given how you didn't want your sister around for this, I can understand. But you must let her grow too."

Noire frowned and replied tightly, "I'm doing that."

Black Heart didn't feel the need to rebuke that. "I'll let the matter side. She's your sister to care for. As for what you want, it's why we're in a war against Drillix?"

Noire nodded with a glare. "Yes, there is no way you're just having a war. If it's only against 'a single opponent.' So, answer me that."

Black Heart sighed in sadness. "So true. We blame ourselves for this event taking place. If I knew what would have happened all those years ago, I would've taken off that parasite's head when I had the chance." Her red eyes held flashing power icons.

Noire gulped at seeing the rage on that face. Cleary this event enraged her.

"The other reason why we call her the Betrayer is because when she freed Drillix. She also gave him enough angry souls to be turned into demons for his army," Black Heart replied with quiet rage.

Noire's face paled at hearing such a thing. "A … demon army! How could he … what kind of power does this thing possess?!"

While she could argue that Rei had terrible power. By the sounds of it, this Drillix has even more horrible power. To think that he could do that to souls.

"B-but how could he do such a thing?" Noire tried to keep her voice from shaking. She needed answers to this.

"He is equal to our creator's power," Black Heart stated. "Which means, he could learn ways of using it as she did. Our creator made the goddess system, created Histoire as a messenger. Along with being the most powerful goddess in our world in her time.

"So, we weren't too surprised at it. No, we were enraged by it. We felt it take place and let me tell you." The power icons in Black Heart's eyes started forming a plus symbol, showing even more of her rage.

"Nothing comes close to it! It was a pure perversion of everything. Nothing like that should exist! We barely controlled ourselves during that time. All of us were ready to go after Drillix once that army was made, but we knew not to attack him. For he's too dangerous to go half-cocked."

Noire shivered in the horror of such an event taking place. No wonder they are so angry at Neptune. That Purple Heart just gave their enemy an advantage at the start. The price of it: the souls of Planeptune's people.

"This is … too much." Noire shivered at the weight of such an event taking place and not stopping it. That's what Black Heart meant by them were powerless to stop Planeptune's people from suffering.

She also meant them being turned into demons for an army.

"Didn't they know what that entailed?" Noire asked Black Heart, trying to understand why those souls took this deal.

Black Heart sadly hugged herself. "They did know that they would be used as tools. We even pleaded to them not to do it. Only … their rage at what the Betrayer and her merry band of friends did to them guided them: They wanted revenge."

Noire hugged herself at the horror of that statement. She didn't know if Neptune is damn lucky not having this Drillix here, even herself. Or whatever saves Neptune from this happening here. To think that would happen.

Another is having similar thoughts. For in Lowee, Blanc is in a washroom cleaning off the barf on her face. It might not be much but noticeable.

Thankfully her younger sisters are okay. They decided to give her space which she needed.

Blanc looked at herself to see a change, also to make sure she cleaned the barf off. It might be minor but it's there. She looked a little older or spent.

"To think that such a world existed," Blanc muttered gravely at learning about White Heart. "That other one that we are familiar with that mirrors ours, only with Plutia being Planeptune's goddess. To think that she and Purple Heart have caused so much suffering with their actions in that world. Or …?"

Could it be there is a damn rule that prevents them from getting that? With this newfound knowledge from White Heart, it made her question her own sense of morals. She didn't stand up to Iris Heart when she has shown her sadistic side. When she did face Rei Ryghts, who was just as depraved in various ways.

Then there was the thought of facing Drillix. That was one that made her scared beyond anything she felt. Iris Heart is nothing, but a kid compared to that thing. Compete with his ruthlessness and cleverness. Hell, if he had a crystal that can depower a goddess, he could use it slow them down and cut off her head.

After all, he's shown how resourceful he is from those memories.

"They really didn't want to come here," Blanc whispered the conclusion. It's true, these goddesses didn't want to leave their world for any reason.

They have a big problem on their plate.

"I thought that was obvious when we landed here," a different voice stated calmly.

Blanc's head snapped to see White Heart looking at her with compassion. She must have come to see how she's doing, understandable.

"You did say that," Blanc replied. "It's that …"

White Heart snorted. "No, we don't want your damn Purple Heart's help or need anything here. As for those so-called other versions." Her blue eyes turned cold. "You better not have that Iris Heart stand before us. I don't know if I could control myself with that one, including Black Heart and Green Heart."

Blanc shivered at the cold tone but can understand what she meant. Even Blanc herself felt sick at seeing what that Iris Heart did in their world. It would be the same as when they spotted Neptune, they would kill her on the spot before she could speak. Hell, given how Plutia would react and try to bully them.

She would get her ass kicked by these goddesses. They won't be intimated and are facing a greater foe. Compete with no standing for such things.

"Don't worry," Blanc replied. "I've no intention of getting that bunch involved. I think it's better if this information is kept on the low. I know that I'm a good fighter, but with what I saw with Drillix. I'm - no match against such a force. I'm sorry that I can't help you or your friends. I'm sorry … Next White."

Blanc cried a little at how powerless she is. She would love to help these goddesses who have done nothing wrong, but she must face the facts. If they try to help against such a dangerous force unready, it will lead to their downfall.

While in Next White's world. They are better prepared in various ways, not just with them having the Next form. No, their share energy is more potent. They can sense things, with their lands being alive to know what's going in them. They might be subtle things but can help with the fighting. Their creator is smart to have those options for them.

"It's for the best, White Heart," White Heart replied softly, understanding Blanc's reasons for doing this. "You have a responsibility to protect your land. I'm afraid if Drillix finds about us being here, he would do everything to make sure we stay here. Or worst-case scenario … come here."

Blanc gasped while turning white in fear. "You don't think he would? I mean, why come here?!"

"Drillix gets a kick out of the suffering of things. If he could be where no goddess can oppose him, he might go to another place. That is probably why our Creator didn't try sending him into another dimension. She didn't want to doom another world if he can keep his power or there isn't anything there to stop him.

"She didn't want anyone to face that monster, that includes us. She really wanted to keep Drillix sealed until the end of time. But sadly, she has seen that there is a chance he would escape which is why we're created the way we are," White Heart finished explaining.

Blanc clenched her fists at how they had the luck of being the ones to inherit this burden. She could offer to have White Heart stay here, away from that monster. She also knew that White Heart wouldn't take such a thing. She had a duty to protect her land and people.

Even if they could evaluate all White Heart's people here, it wouldn't be ideal for them. They could be upset or something, Blanc didn't want to force something like that. They even might want to stay away at hearing what nonsense goes on here. After all, these people know what that Purple Heart did in their world. What's to say they won't hate Neptune when learning about her.

Then you have Iris Heart to think about. There are still survivors from that crazed goddess. While the one in that world is locked up, they might act on seeing another one running around freely. And if she tries anything to change their mind with her usual tactics, it won't end well.

After all, those people have seen the horrors of what can happen when a goddess gets away with anything. The only difference between the worlds is much more real. In a way, Planeptune isn't spared from this in that world. No, it was given what could happen to Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox here. They are the ones who would suffer such consequences.

White Heart watched as Blanc started lowering her head with a mumble.

"It's not fair."

White Heart tilted her head. "What is not fair?"

Blanc looked at her with frustration. "How Neptune here gets away with so much shit! I work hard and stuff, but she somehow keeps staying as a goddess. I know that I was wrong with the Rei Ryghts ordeal. But she … that damn idiot didn't try to find 'the reason' for it! I was left holding the bag. I know that Rei had to be stopped, but."

"Which is why we don't want to be here or come to this 'so-called' safer world," White Heart stated with a disgusted face. "I bet we even made that self-absorbed idiot mad too. For we don't follow her script."

Blanc nodded in agreement. Neptune has shown that side with them. Only now, she sees that it's a sign of Neptune being selfish. "In a weird way, I wouldn't mind fighting Drillix now with this knowledge. If it means I have a chance like you. I would rather have the freedom of not being in that idiot's shadow."

White Heart nodded in agreement.

The two heard a phone ringing. Making them look at the videophone in the next room, which is Blanc's office as this washroom is close to it.

"Who could be calling me at this time?" Blanc grumbled while walking to her videophone. Her blue eyes widened at seeing Vert's number on it. "What does Green Heart want?"

She gasped at calling Vert by her goddess's name. White Heart's manners rubbed off on her.

"I'll take my leave," White Heart replied with a small smile. "Something tells me, this conversion is going to be private." She walked off to leave Blanc alone.

Blanc raised a brow but got it after a second of thought. Vert must have been told Green Heart's story by the visiting goddess. Blanc answered and spotted Vert's face.

One that has seen better days, for it looked nervous and terrified.

"Gre – Vert what's wrong?" Blanc corrected herself when talking to Vert. She didn't need to spook Vert right now.

"Not too good, Blanc," Vert replied nervously, she attempted to smile. Anything to help ease the tension.

Blanc nodded. "If Green Heart talked to you about their world, I could understand if it's …"

"A cluster storm," Vert finished for Blanc.

Blanc could gasp at hearing Vert nearly swear. "Their history shook you that much, Vert?"

Vert nodded. "I can't believe that … sorry, I'm trying not to swear from hearing what Purple Heart in that world did. I want it to be some sick joke or just another attack of some kind to get Neptune. But … I can tell it is true. Green Heart is holding onto such a burden. One I'm afraid I can't help her. I …"

"You want to help them, right?" Blanc replied softly, seeing the blond goddess's hesitation.

"I do, but …" Vert couldn't speak with watering eyes.

"I'm in the same boat, Vert," Blanc confessed, her voice laced with sadness. Her hands gripping the desk.

Vert's eyes widened at hearing this. Usually, Blanc would attack with no problems. To hear this must mean something happened to her. "Blanc, what's wrong with helping them?"

Blanc shivered while hugging herself. "This will sound crazy – crazier than you think now – but White Heart let me see her memories."

Vert slapped her desk while looking at her in shock. "What?! How could that be possible? I know their goddesses and from a different dimension. But to hear that."

Blanc nodded. "I know, it surprised me too. But she, they, can take a form beyond ours. They have what is called the Next form. One that increases their power to match Drillix and let me tell you. They need it."

"But if they could do that, then why …?" Vert shook her head at it.

Blanc humorlessly chuckled. "Yes, you think it would let them win easy. But no, Drillix is their equal in power and is clever as hell. I'm afraid if we try to help, it will make things harder for them. For he could find out their here and try to stop them from going back home."

Vert looked down while rubbing her chin. "Yes, but … what if get everyone else to help? I know that they aren't on good terms with Neptune – even I'm starting to question that – maybe it might tip the balance."

"Maybe, but you have to think of this too," Blanc replied. "What if he somehow sneaks past the Successors and comes here?"

Vert's head snapped to look at Blanc in horror, knowing who she was talking about. "You mean … he'll come here to stay!"

Blanc nodded gravely. "That is something White Heart stated, and I agree with it. If Drillix finds out about this world and decides to come here. Can we handle such a force without their help?"

Vert paled at the thought of that. From Green Heart's stories of their fights against Drillix made her afraid of this demon lord. If Green Heart is stronger than herself and she's having problems taking Drillix on, what hope does she have?

"And don't think any of Purple Heart's so-called rightness will help us," Blanc replied with a growl.

Vert raised a brow at Blanc's reply. "Blanc? What's gotten into you?"

Blanc shook her head. "I'm sorry, it might be a side effect of syncing. It's that … I saw so much pain and suffering caused by that betrayer of a goddess. She's close to Neptune in so many ways that it's scary."

Vert should rebuke that but from hearing about that Purple Heart did make her question Neptune. Could it be that she must win all the time? While using everyone else to do her work?

"Blanc, I don't know what to do," Vert muttered sadly. "I want to help them so much for the right reasons. I want no glory like … Neptune. I genuinely want to help them stop this Dark One."

Blanc nodded and noticed another call coming in, Noire. "Vert, Noire is calling me. You want her in this also?"

Vert nodded. "Please, I need to talk to both of you. I'm confused about my friendship with you two."

"I understand," Blanc replied with a small smile. She too is having doubts about her friendship with each other.

Soon, Noire's face appeared also looking drained. "Hello, Blanc, Vert."

The two could hear the uneasiness of Noire's tone.

"I see that Black Heart has told you of her past," Vert replied softly.

Noire nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to call like this. I'm not - no, I don't know what to do. Black Heart is something I can't help but envy, I don't know why when she must fight against something so terrible.

"I know that a different version of myself is more open. But this one, she's …"

"A different kind of goddess," Blanc answered for Noire.

"Yes," Noire replied with clenched fists. "Maybe it's from what Black Heart talked about how Purple Heart treats people, but I'm … sick of being a joke!" She slammed a fist on her desk.

"Noire," Vert whispered in concern for the black-haired goddess. She never has seen the black-haired goddess so upset.

Even Blanc looked concerned at seeing Noire display her feelings like this.

"I may not be the best at speaking my feelings, and I know how difficult I can be with Uni. Still, am I so horrible to be used as a foil by that damn idiot!" Noire exclaimed with frustration.

"Why now do I want to fight that strong as hell Drillix?! I bet you heard what he did to those poor souls." Noire looked at her fellow goddess, who also nodded their answer. "I want to help them save their world. But I … I'm useless to do it."

Noire had a small tear at how that came out. While she could argue that she's a goddess, she knows that Black Heart is stronger than herself and more prepared for this type of war. It was a hard pill to swallow but it's the truth. She can't help Black Heart.

"I understand why," a saddened Blanc replied.

Noire looked at Blanc, who looked older. "Blanc?"

"I've seen what Drillix is capable of doing," Blanc replied. "He is more dangerous than Rei Ryghts because she follows some stupid rule of demeaning her opponent. Whereas he won't, I'm afraid if he had that crystal that weakened us, he would use it to where we can't move. Then separate our heads from our body before we know it.

"Or just plain kill us either way. For he's so fast that the only one could match his speed is Next Black. Or just invade our lands and not be slowed down or notice him. If someone like Rei was able to move around so easily, what chance do we have at Drillix?"

"Blanc, how do you know this?" a brow raised Noire questioned the brown-haired goddess. It sounded as if Blanc experienced that herself.

"White Heart synced to her," Vert answered. "I'm not sure, but it has to do with them being Successors of sorts, from what Blanc said earlier."

"Successors?" Noire muttered with a tilted head, looking at them.

"Successors to the Goddess," Blanc replied looking at them. "You see, in their world, Drillix along with this Original Goddess that they talked about are firsts of their kind. Think of them as first-gen or such."

They nodded for Blanc to continue.

"The Original Goddess is the first one to face the Dark One alone, she alone had the strength to face him. Because she is the one who made a system that makes goddesses."

"If she made this system," a confused Vert said. "How does this tie-in with those versions? I know that she sealed Drillix away, only for Purple Heart to break those seals with her actions."

Blanc sighed while folding her arms. "From what I've seen, the Original Goddess was very kind, smart, and determined. When she gave herself to this system, those parts survived and would be given to her descendants. Which are: Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart.

"She knew once this was done. She wouldn't be around to stop Drillix from coming back. She hoped that Drillix would stay sealed forever but knew that one of her descendants would betray things, weaken the seals. So, she also made it where different descendants would have the power to stop Drillix, once and for all. We're seeing those goddesses right now."

Noire and Vert gasped at hearing this. Vert did know a little of Green Heart being special but didn't think it went this far.

"That … Black Heart is a real main character," Noire whispered in awe. It might be odd but is a very good surprise.

In Planeptune, Histoire floated by a table. She is drinking from a glass of water.

Confused about what to do now. She got the answers from S-Histoire, but at a cost. It made her question being with Neptune.

"Histoire, what's wrong?" Nepgear appeared beside her left side. Her eyes looking confused at seeing the tome look so down.

Histoire slowly looked at Nepgear but didn't speak. She even placed her drink on the table.

"Histoire …" Nepgear gulped at seeing how the tome was staring at her. It looked as if she's "staring her down."

"Why didn't you tell me that Purple Heart unleashed Drillix?" Histoire finally spoke to Nepgear, her tone oddly filled with rage. Her hands starting to grip her dress.

Nepgear gulped while taking a step back. "I wasn't sure if I heard right. I know that those goddesses did say that Purple Heart did release someone with that name. I thought it was nothing to talk about."

Histoire glared at Nepgear. "Then explain to me why not? It might've smooth things over with that Histoire." Her blue eyes became cooler.

"Histoire, your starting to scare me," Nepgear squeaked with a shiver. "What's gotten into you?"

"I learned that Purple Heart did, in fact, unleash this so-called demon lord they call Drillix," Histoire answered tightly.

Nepgear gaped in horror. "But … Onee-chan wouldn't do anything like that. She's –"

"Don't you dare start!" Histoire exclaimed with spit flying out her mouth. She started breathing hard to keep her anger down, from what she didn't know.

Was it because of hearing how that Histoire let the events take place for this to happen? Or was it because she talked about how Purple Heart used her as a tool. The way that was talked about that might be the same as her.

"Histoire, please tell me what's wrong? I don't understand why you're so mad at me," Nepgear pleaded with a hand on her chest.

Histoire took a deep breath and looked at Nepgear. "I think that Neptune is following that Purple Heart in similar ways. Only … she's not getting any of the bad parts. Also, I'm not her friend in any way. Only a foil."

"That's not true!" Nepgear denied. "You're our friend, Histoire. I don't know what's going in that world, but Onee-chan wouldn't do that."

Histoire stared at her. "I'm sorry if I don't believe that, Nepgear. You know how I harp at Neptune to do her job. While we both know how that goes. She usually gets away with it, but what if something really did happen if it keeps up? I'm afraid that is what happened in that world, Purple Heart was served her desserts."

Nepgear gulped in dread at hearing this. "That has to be wrong. What did she do? Onee-chan couldn't hurt anyone … could she?" This was starting to scare her.

"I don't know the full details, Nepgear," Histoire replied. "I do know that the other Histoire said that she hurt her people and helped in doing that. While I'm free to stay here: that one is a prisoner."

Nepgear paled. "A prisoner, it's that bad. How did that happen?"

Histoire could feel S-Histoire calling her, she must be done. "I'm going to find out. I must find out what went wrong."

"Um, should I come too?" Nepgear asked quietly.

Histoire shook her head. "I don't know if you should, Nepgear. That Histoire might be tense around you, I don't know her history with the other goddesses. I think it would be best if you and Neptune don't come with me. Plus, if Neptune and this Histoire see each other, it could become worse."

Nepgear covered her mouth. "You think she might react negatively to Onee-chan like those goddesses."

Histoire nodded. "It's a safe bet. When I asked about their Purple Heart, heck, even when she looked at me. She was on edge. It would be best not to unsettle her unless I want to talk to her."

"But don't they need our help," Nepgear replied.

Histoire rubbed her head. "That I'm not sure of. While it's true we're helping them to know where their goddesses are at. What's to say they'll go to the other counties like Lastation, Lowee, or Leanbox?"

Nepgear nodded at that. It might be possible to use those countries rather than Planeptune. If Noire, Blanc, and Vert decided to help them instead. Given how the visiting goddesses hate being in Planeptune.

"I'll be going," Histoire replied while leaving Nepgear alone with her thoughts.

"Should I tell Onee-chan about this?" Nepgear whispered to herself. While it's true that her older sister could show she's not bad.

But why does it feel like a bad idea? Even now, Neptune is mad at those versions. It felt if she talked to this different Histoire, it would make things worse.

Histoire arrived where the sharicite rested, once there, she reached out for S-Histoire. A second later, S-Histoire appeared with a calm look.

"Are you done?" Histoire asked nervously.

S-Histoire nodded. "All is needed to just sync to a sharicite and we're good."

"Does it have to be anyone or a specific place?" Histoire asked her counterpart.

"If you're saying it needs to be Planeptune, your wrong. It just needs to be a sharicite, nothing more or less," S-Histoire answered with an edge.

Histoire raised her hands peacefully. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm worried about how to get your goddess's home. I'm afraid things are tense between Neptune and them."  
S-Histoire frowned while folding her arms. "Okay, so you're going to have them go to a different sharicite then Planeptune's?"

"It might be better," Histoire offered. "I don't want to complicate the situation. Also, I'm worried that Neptune might do something to make things worse."  
"Why should that concern me?" S-Histoire questioned where this is going. "I don't care what Purple Heart feels or whatnot. All we want is to have our goddesses back home, safely as possible."

Histoire nodded. "I understand that. Which is why I want them away from her before she does something to make things worse. I didn't see what argument took place before I saw them. But I could tell, it rattled Neptune. I'm just …"

S-Histoire lost her frown. "So, you want a different way for them to get home."

Histoire nodded. "Yes, with the way things are going. It wouldn't hurt, for it …" She quickly looked around for anybody.

S-Histoire tensed at seeing this, she too looked around the room.

"I'm getting worried that … Purple Heart might stop this or at the least, demand something for us helping you. I know we might want something, but something doesn't feel right about that. I'm sorry if I'm not making sense." Histoire hugged herself.

"You're getting suspicious of your Purple Heart, aren't you?" S-Histoire replied softly.

"I might be," Histoire replied, confused on what to do. "After what you've said about your past, even if it wasn't much. It rattled me, I can't say what's real with you or if I'm just confused."

S-Histoire stared at her. "You don't know what to do?"

Histoire nodded. "I don't trust Nepgear or Neptune right now. Not with the things that have been said with you and your goddesses. How do I know if you are telling me the truth?"

S-Histoire thought on what to do. She should leave this alone, but there might be a way to help this Histoire. When she looked at Histoire's system. It might be possible to sync with her.

"I might have a way to show our past if you want too," S-Histoire offered.

Histoire looked stumped at hearing this. "What are you talking about? And why are you doing this?"

S-Histoire looked at her calmly. "I'm able to sync to things, to give information. As long it's not too protected. As for me doing this, I want you to see my mistakes, hoping you won't make mine. Now I might be wrong in saying that, for what happened in our world might never happen there. But."

Histoire gulped in dread. She has heard the rumors of people wanting to leave Planeptune. If that comes true, what will happen?

"Also," S-Histoire said, she needed to warn her about this. "What you're about to see might be too harsh for you. I'll show you what horrors have happened. Can you handle that?"

Histoire could tell she wasn't joking. From what she could tell, these different versions have seen some horror. But she must see if it's true and possibly learn about things that might help.

"I'll do it," Histoire said with a gulp. "Thanks for warning me, but … I'm afraid to say there is a problem brewing here. If there is a way to prevent something terrible from happening, I need to know how things went on in your world. They could help me."

S-Histoire nodded in understanding. "Okay, be ready for things that will shock you, and here we go."

Histoire gasped as her world faded. Once again it was that feeling from earlier. Only now more intense. After a few seconds, a face appeared before Histoire.

A goddess with golden hair that had brown and silver streaks. She had on a bodysuit as a goddess that Histoire is familiar with but different. For it seemed more rustic, it lightly glowed blue.

"Are you awake, little one," the goddess said with a soft smile.

"I'm … awake," S-Histoire's voice replied, lifelessly as possible. Not like how she's now.

"That's good to hear," the goddess replied with a nod. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are my creator, the Original Goddess. The one who stopped the … Black One."

Histoire gasped at hearing this, this was S-Histoire's mother that she talked about.

"That's not entirely correct." The Original Goddess sighed rubbing her chin. "Looks like I was right to calibrate you before finishing the system. I can't have you be saying the wrong things, not unless I want mistakes with giving information about Drillix."

Histoire watched as the days passed for these two. In an odd way, showing how S-Histoire came to call this goddess a mother. She was gentle with the young tome, caring for her. Teaching her things in various ways, even showing her land with her people.

Also, showing a sad side to her. Histoire could see how there are times this goddess looked saddened at seeing some of her older people. For she knew that time isn't a problem for her, but for humans, it's a different story. While they have passed stories of a war that transpired in the past, it did show signs of becoming a fairy tale.

That's the reason S-Histoire was made in the first place. The Original Goddess had seen what will happen if there wasn't any information to help her descendants.

Then came the day when she learned what happened to her creation. She never intended to give her emotions as a person. She may have a human body and need to eat, but never to go that far. She had the option to turn S-Histoire back to her lifeless setting but stopped from doing it.

Instead, left her with those emotions and with a saddened heart for both. For S-Histoire thought, if she could change the Betrayer into a great goddess, Drillix would stay sealed and that dark time wouldn't return. At the same time, the Original Goddess sensed that this would make things worse, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her child of it.

Histoire sniffed at the sad story. To think that this goddess was alone for most her days, maybe not completely as she had her people to be there. But not completely understand her burden at being different. Then having a child of her own, only for that child to be given a task and leaving her so soon. Never seeing each other again.

The years passed for S-Histoire. She could tell the passive of time, but not fully awake. There was a ping, but it died soon after. A goddess must have gone rene-gade and been stopped. She didn't know by whom, but they stopped her before she could do any real harm.

Then it came, a massive flood of negative emotions. Not like before, no this was growing by the day. The Betrayer has arrived, it must be for this much negative feeling being made.

Histoire watched as an open field was shown, soon, a burst of blue light appeared. As the light faded, a magnificent blue book appeared. Histoire gasped at seeing that was their book. Soon the book opened to show S-Histoire looking around with lifeless eyes. Dressed in simple clothes when she was with her mother.

"Negative emotions are at starting levels for the seals to be harmed," S-Histoire stated lifeless. After another second, her blue eyes focused, and she started stretching.

Histoire sweat-dropped at seeing this. S-Histoire even started yawning while saying how she wanted something to drink.

She looked around and pointed at a spot. "She must be there, that's where all the negative emotions are most intense. I'm hoping that I'm not too late to stop him from being freed."

Histoire watched as her counterpart flew toward the spot. Soon, she arrived in Planeptune, one in the middle of a war against Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation. This made Histoire shallowed hard, while they did have one.

But something told her, this one is very different.

Histoire watched as the younger S-Histoire talked to Purple Heart, winning her over by wanting to help her. S-Histoire appeared to stop the fighting by telling everyone something terrible would happen if they don't stop.

That didn't work on the other goddesses as they wanted to stop Purple Heart's rein. After two days, Purple Heart came up with a plan. One that used the other goddess. S-Histoire was leery of doing it but relented. For Purple Heart did say this will save Planeptune.

Histoire gulped at seeing this, that information was how to restrain a goddess. She really didn't have that kind of information on hand, but she did have ways of doing that if asked.

Histoire watched as the years passed, S-Histoire tried to get Purple Heart to do her job. Only for it mainly to fall on deaf ears. Until the other goddesses freed themselves. While Purple Heart wanted to bring them back in Planeptune to make share energy again, but then came a horrible truth.

S-Histoire was making things worse in the long run.

"_I must warn you,"_ S-Histoire's voice said in Histoire's head. "_You're about to see our enemy, I can't make it easier for you."_

Histoire gulped and waited. She screamed in terror when seeing, feeling the Dark One. This was a demon lord! Never did she experience such a thing before and didn't enjoy this experience right now.

Histoire tried not to disconnect, she needed to learn their history. During this encounter, S-Histoire learned of the harm she was doing all this time. After this meeting, S-Histoire made a choice.

She needed to warn the other goddesses of this. Even if meant they would execute her for her crimes in helping Purple Heart. She remembered what her mother said long ago, so, she left Planeptune to join the other goddesses.

Histoire watched as her counterpart attempted to stop Iris Heart from hurting innocent people. Something that didn't happen here as they let Iris Heart do what she wanted. Then came the other goddesses in Lastation as they were having a meeting to take down Purple Heart before Drillix is unleashed.

Histoire watched as Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart fought and won over that Iris Heart. Even the candidates of that world beaten her into a retreat. As for S-Histoire, she became a prisoner with no resistance.

Then came the revelation of what has been hidden for long as S-Histoire was freed. Her true purpose in being made and who made her. Along with what fate is in store for Planeptune.

Histoire lowered her head at all of this. Things kept getting worse in that world. All because Purple Heart didn't see the harm she was doing, even her friends had a part to play in it. S-Histoire noticed this and attempted to correct her mistakes. Even that Nepgear seemed guilty of harming people, all because she didn't stop certain events from happening.

Histoire kept watching and shivered in terror. She learned along with everyone during that time of another reason why they didn't need to let rage and despair run wild. For it will it leave angry souls around, ones that Drillix could use to make demons.

Histoire was now terrified of this demon lord beyond anything. Not only did he destroy Planeptune for the hell of it, but he also made sure that he couldn't be sealed again by what got him in the first place. Including making an army ready to fight against the goddesses, he clearly used the information that Planeptune gave him.

All the while, S-Histoire had a get-together with Purple Sister and told her part in this. Purple Sister was furious when hearing of this but relented when the reasons were given. Still, it wasn't easy for both.

Then came the awakening of the Successors. Each one showing why they were different from the other goddesses made by the system. But even with that strength, it wasn't enough to outright win. They still needed to be clever and steadfast to win.

Lastly, Purple Heart reappeared to join the fight. But not sorry for the things she had done. No, she wanted to be a star again as in her dreams. Only to be beaten by the Successors.

Histoire winched at how that fight went. Purple Heart was beaten badly by Black Heart, and then by Next White. Even Green Heart did some damage, not much, but enough to harm.

Then came the current events taking place. As she's back in the present to see S-Histoire's soft eyes looking at her.

Histoire slowly breathed from it all with a cold sweat. Never did she think such events have taken place, all because of one goddess. Neptune being the one who set these events into motion.

"Why couldn't that be stopped?" Histoire whispered in dread. "Why didn't you change her for the better?" She stared at S-Histoire with shivering eyes.

Only for S-Histoire to glare with folded arms. "You have seen my attempts to do that. What it led to and my sins with those actions."

Histoire opened her mouth to rebuke that but shut it in haste. She did see that: all of it. How S-Histoire tried to get Purple Heart to work and be a great goddess. Only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

She should've argued that more needed to been done. But thinking about it, nothing would have changed. Purple Heart thought she was the best and everything, even if S-Histoire told her about Drillix. There was a high chance that she would think she's one of the chosen ones, not the others.

Given how she reacted when getting their version of normal share energy. She thought that was enough to win over the Dark One, but only got a dose of reality by Black Heart. For that one didn't care one bit for Purple Heart.

"I can't believe such things took place, maybe if … no." Histoire gulped in dread. When she looked at the events that took place, it didn't matter if Drillix was in the picture or not.

Before those seals were weakened, Purple Heart was causing problems with her land. She was making her people and land suffering from her selfish actions. She could have done things differently or let Purple Sister take over, but she didn't. She wanted to stay as a goddess.

"I'm afraid," Histoire said, looking at her counterpart in dread. "Something like the beginning of when those seals weakening is happening here. I've rumors of our, Neptune's people wanting to leave Planeptune. I know that we don't have anything like the Great Terror here, but if those rumors are true." She couldn't speak anymore.

S-Histoire's face softened. "I understand if you have sympathy for your goddesses. But you must draw a line. For who's really going to suffer the consequences of those actions?"

Histoire gulped at knowing the answer: the people. They will suffer if things don't change or nothing might happen. However, it can't be ignored. Because if things keep as they are, what's to say the final push will happen? The Rei fight might have only been a temporary solution, one that is shallow.

"As much I want to blame your goddesses and you." Histoire looked at S-Histoire with soft eyes. "I can't. They may have started a war, but it was inevitable. They wanted to save people from Purple Heart's cruelty. I must do something! I can't let something that horrible happening here, even if it means I have to leave."

S-Histoire slowly nodded. "It is your call. As much I hate Purple Heart, I don't want to muddle with the one there, unless it is needed. I bet our goddesses feel the same. But we can't do anything now, we have to stop Drillix."

Histoire nodded. "I know, I've seen the horror that this demon lord is capable of doing on his own. We can't ask for your help now, or I'm sorry to say we can't help either. I don't know if we can fight such a foe." She lowered her head at how helpless she is right now.

"I know," S-Histoire sighed in sadness. "My mother even had her sadness knowing her descendants will face Drillix without her. But she did have hope they will do what she couldn't. Stop him once and for all, she did say there's a chance they'll succeed in that. For the future isn't completely written in stone as she said."

Histoire sadly smiled. "I'm a little jealous of you. You may have harmed a lot of people, but you had a good mother. One that I wished had. I have no memory of my creator or know how she was. But you do."

S-Histoire smiled. "Yes, even if she's gone. Her spirit lives on. I've sensed it with her Successors."

Histoire stood and bowed at her counterpart. "I hope that your world will become peaceful again, Histoire, daughter of the Original Goddess. The Tome of Knowledge, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

S-Histoire cried a little. "Thanks, I don't know if ever atone for my sins. But … I know my mother still cares for me. Also, I've made it where you can access the information that will help our goddesses came back. Please give it to them soon.

"We're trying to keep their disappearance quiet. But we must make haste in their return. Drillix can find out before we know it. If he learns of that, there is no telling what will happen," S-Histoire gravely spoke.

Histoire did feel the information and could give it right away. "I'll do that now. I must let them know. I hope we'll get to see each other again."

S-Histoire gave a small smile with a nod. "Same here, I hope things work for your land, Histoire. Take care."

With that said, S-Histoire vanished to leave Histoire alone.

Histoire should contact the Successors right away. She sat and turned to make the call, only to scream at seeing a frowning Neptune appear before her.

"Neptune!" Histoire floated back, she even had a hand on her chest from the shock at seeing the goddess appear so suddenly.

"What were you doing, Histoire?" Neptune questioned tightly. Her blue eyes staring her down.

Histoire looked back calmly. "I was trying to talk to another Histoire as before. Those goddesses want to go home, I thought we told you about it."

The two stared at each other, a tension rose from the two staring at each other.

"Whatever," Neptune replied with a pout. "It would be better for those sticks in mud to leave. They're no fun to be around."

Histoire tried not to growl, didn't she know what they have done in their world? All the good those goddesses have done because they worked hard and the peril they faced. No, she didn't need this right now. Neptune can wait, there is a bigger problem that needed tending to.

"I'll be going. The sooner they know what to do, the sooner they can go home," Histoire replied calmly as she could, about to leave. She didn't need any problems coming from Neptune.

"Wait," Neptune ordered with an arm blocking her way.

Histoire stared at Neptune in shock, what is she aiming to do? "Yes?"

"Do they need my help?" Neptune asked calmly.

Histoire gasped in shock. "What are you talking about, Neptune? I thought they only wanted to go home?" She may not know the full details of that argument, but it seemed they didn't want any help from the goddesses here.

"I remembered," Neptune replied. "From them talking of a big baddy. One that is giving those goddesses a hard time. I was thinking." She smiled a little. "If I helped them with this so-called Dark One. It might change their minds of me. Not a bad idea, don't you think?"

Histoire paled at the thought of having that happen. While Neptune might be ignorant of who Drillix is, she must think of what it is to face a new threat. While she did face powerful opponents, Drillix is a whole different ballgame. Didn't Neptune notice how these visiting goddesses seem different? Or has her pride overwritten her common sense?  
"But Neptune," Histoire replied, she needed to stop Neptune from flying off the handle on what could be a very big mistake. "You don't know anything about this Dark One? Don't you think he might be stronger than you think is possible?"

Neptune placed her hands on her hips. "So was Rei. I bet if we if help them, it would change their so-called war. After all, they don't have me." She smirked at saying that.

Histoire's jaw dropped at the reply. Didn't Neptune stop to think of why those goddesses are so hostile at her? Hell, she might even be hostile at seeing all that suffering caused by that Purple Heart, and why does it feel like something bad is going to happen here?

In another part of Planeptune, there, two men walked to what appeared to be a utility pole. One used for communication.

"Tell me again," the first one said with a sigh. "Why are we here again? I know that our boss said that there was something weird with this receiver. But I can't see anything wrong with it?"

The second one almost glared at his partner. "Because they don't want a repeat of what happened with Rei Ryghts. As our so-called goddesses didn't seem to do anything about it or know about it. There was a disturbance here, and with it being almost out of the city. They wanted to make sure nothing is really wrong with it."

The first one looked away with embarrassment. He did know about that and should have known about it. Hell, there are times he's glad to have a job with how things are run in Planeptune.

"You win, so what's the problem?" the first one replied, looking at the pole again. This time more tensely to see what's wrong.

"They don't know," the second replied while walking toward the pole. "It was as if someone was hacking into the lines. But they couldn't get a clear message. It was as if the person was testing something."

The first one didn't hear anything from his partner. He must be thinking about something, but then heard a noise, like something falling.

"Okay, what's wr –" the man stopped speaking at seeing his partner torn apart. He looked to see a monster standing over the corpse.

But it was no monster the man has seen before. For one, it had a human shape. It was colored orange and purple, a lean body. Its hands dripping with human blood along with glowing yellow eyes staring at him in bloodlust, it even smirking at seeing his fear. Showing its pointy teeth.

It hissed at him, lowering its body to attack.

"What in hell are you?!" the first man screamed in terror; this must be a joke. For why a monster like this is here and why does it seem to know what he's asking.

The monster pointed behind him, it hissing as if it is laughing at him.

The man stupidly looked behind, seeing a shadow appearing. His bladder emptied at seeing a repulsive skeleton stand before him.

The thing looked to be seven feet tall with a strange device on its frame. Its decayed eyes staring at him with bloodlust. He didn't even know how the thing is alive as it looked more dead then anything.

"Oh sh- "

The man couldn't speak anymore as the skeleton grabbed his mouth and proceed to lift him like a ragdoll. The man screamed in terror but didn't have any more time. As the skeleton slammed his head onto the ground, smashing his head like a ripe melon.

The Relevant growled in victory over this weak human. It looked at the Imp with a nod.

It too nodding at seeing how this went. They tested how this version of their former home would react and behold, it was nothing like they've experienced as becoming demons. They looked toward Planeptune, more accurately, the home of this Purple Heart.

For it seemed that the Successors weren't the only ones to come to this world.

To be Continued

A/N read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Four: For What Lies Ahead

White Heart walked down a hallway, thinking about what to do. She's anxious to get home. Her friends in the same boat, they need to be back. Drillix might find out about their disappearance or this world.

She did think of having these versions join them, but knows it's not worth it. They would only be hurting them. They don't have the strength to fight in this war. Plus, she didn't want to expose them to such horrors without good reason.

Her blue eyes spotted Ram and Rom, both looking antsy. Rom is sitting while Ram is pacing.

"Ram, could you please stop pacing so much," Rom whispered to her twin. She understands if Ram is worried about their older sister.

But this is starting to drive her batty.

Ram stopped with a huff. "I'm sorry, Rom. It's only … why is this eating Blanc? Can't we just help them?" She looked at her twin.

Rom sighed. "I know but we must look at this from their view. How Onee-chan reacted earlier is scary. She's never been that afraid before, not even Plutia did that. Along with talking about how this Drillix seems so strong."

Ram lowered her head. So true, if something is stronger than Rei. What chance do they have? For something saved their butts during that time. Or was it because of Neptune's luck?

"We also don't want to endanger you, too," White Heart replied, appearing beside them. Looking at them calmly.

The twins winched at hearing her and appearing suddenly.

Rom looked at her with watering eyes. "I know, but why can't we help? You don't seem so bad, so why?"

White Heart gently rubbed Rom's head, causing the young goddess to stiffen a little. But relaxed as this felt so nice.

"I'm grateful you want to help. But you must be aware of your limits. As future goddesses, there are times you must be ready for hard choices. I'm the same with my younger sisters. I worry about their safety in our war, nothing will change that. Don't beat yourself up over it, White Sister Rom," White Heart replied softly, giving her a small smile.

Rom lowered her head; she felt the love this Blanc had for her sisters. It seems this version is a little more open.

Ram pouted with hands on her hips. Why is this making her mad? Something about the way White Heart is rubbing Rom's head is making: her jealous.

White Heart stopped rubbing Rom's head and turned to face Ram. Ram winched at being looked at by her. Instead of a reply, she simply rubbed her head as she did with Rom.

Ram felt at ease with this show of affection. "Why?" She didn't explain the need to ask that question.

"Because, I didn't want to leave you out, White Sister Ram. You're just as important as your twin. Both of you are precious to your sister. I know from my own experience what's it like. As my own sisters are to me. I love them so much, even if I do butt heads with my Ram," White Heart answered.

Ram smiled at hearing this. She may fight with Blanc at times, still, she loved her older sister. Only she's very headstrong to show it.

White Heart stopped patting Ram's head. She noticed that Ram is getting jealous and thought it wouldn't hurt to do this. She attempted not to play favorites with her sisters.

It made her see how similar these versions are to her own sisters. It only seemed they don't mature as fast or something. Still, they have shown the same traits as her sisters.

She gasped at sensing something. "No, please let me be wrong."

The twins gulped at seeing this.

"White Heart, what's wrong?" Rom asked with concern. It looked as if something spooked White Heart.

White Heart thought of what she sensed. It might be possible they weren't "the only ones" to come to this world.

The twins tilted their heads at hearing White Heart talk a different language. They've never heard such a dialect before. It might be a curse of some kind, given how White Heart seems on edge.

"What talk is that?" Ram asked in confusion.

White Heart clicked her tongue and looked at the twins. "I'll need you two to come with me. I'm afraid a problem came along with us, you need to know about the danger that awaits."

The twins gulped at hearing this; this wasn't a joke.

The trio followed White Heart as she walked to Blanc's office. Once there, they could hear Blanc talking.

White Heart opened the door to see her counterpart, talking to her friends. It seemed to be a friendly talk or such.

Blanc heard the door open and seeing her friends react to seeing White Heart appear so suddenly.

"What in the?" Blanc looked to see White Heart frowning. Even her sisters are behind White Heart, both looking concerned.

Other replies came from the videophone, showing the other visiting goddesses appear beside everyone.

"I wasn't the only one to sense it," White Heart replied tightly.

Blanc raised a brow. "Okay, now you're getting weird."

White Heart and her company moved to where she could talk to everyone. "We have demons here, I'm afraid to say."

Blanc gasped in horror. Even her younger sisters looked shocked at hearing the name, they never seen those things, only know of them.

"Does that mean … Drillix is here?" Vert asked from the videophone, her voice laced with fear.

Black Heart shook her head. "I don't think so. Before we landed here. We were fighting a squad of demons. Ones that had a weapon meant to kill us. It might have been a new bomb, but whatever it was. It sent us here with those demons."

Noire looked spooked and wasn't the only one.

Blanc gulped at this reply. That was the last memory that she didn't see, it must have been before they faced those demons. She also knew what this meant for them.

"You don't think … they can connect to their master? Let him know about this world?" Blanc looked at White Heart.

Noire, Ram, Rom, and Vert looked confused at hearing this. While Black Heart and Green Heart tensed, knowing what she's talking about. A little surprised Blanc even knows that information.

"What are you talking about, Blanc?" Noire asked.

"Drillix has a connection to his demons," Green Heart answered gravely. "They can somehow talk to each other the same way. This allows them to receive orders quickly. If there are those demons here, I'm afraid they could let Drillix know what happened to them and us."

Ram, Rom, Vert, and Noire paled in fear. They didn't know that was possible. To think that Drillix did that also. Clearly, things are getting bad real fast with learning of having demons here.

"We might have a chance to stop Drillix from learning this," White Heart replied, rubbing her chin.

"Explain White Heart," Black Heart replied, tense at what needed to be done before things take a turn for the worse.

"Given how it's hard to talk our lands," White Heart said, looking at the group. "Maybe, just maybe, they can't talk to their master. Because I know Lowee would warn me if Drillix is attacking. He would try to do that, and nothing has come. So, he may not know yet."

"Then," Blanc replied, a little relieved. "We have to find those demons before they do something."

White Heart lowered head. "Yes, but I'm afraid we might be too late."

Blanc gulped in dread. "What do you mean? I know - oh shit! You think they're near Planeptune?!"

White Heart nodded in dread.

All the goddesses shivered in terror. Knowing what that meant over there.

Green Heart's eyes watered. "Not good. I know those demons will kill anybody who gets in their way, Drillix does control them a bit on that. But if they don't have him to keep that in check. Or worse …"

"They may want to kill Purple Heart and contact Drillix using Planeptune's tech," Black Heart stated gravely.

Rom and Ram gasped in horror, what about Nepgear? They may not know about these demons, but it sounded very bad.

Noire couldn't believe this is happening, it seems they were going to get a taste of what these goddesses faced.

Near Planeptune, various demons prepared themselves for the attack. Imps, Revenants, and Mancubus had their weapons ready to kill.

They got their answers to this cesspool of a world. At first, when they landed, they thought they went to hell. For it looked to be a thriving Planeptune but learned that they didn't die. Instead landed in a different world with some of the gear they had on hand.

One that blasted goddess is around freely. While they know what happened to their version of Purple Heart, hiding in some hole. Probably crazed. They would love to find that rat and kill her, but they had the other goddesses to deal with.

But here, they could kill this Purple Heart.

It is true they can't feel their master. A side effect of being here, it didn't matter to them. They might even hide somewhere to live their lives in peace if they tried but will not. For they want to kill this Purple Heart and those fools who lived in her land.

Didn't they know that she's only using them? Even if they did hate the other people in their world living in the lands controlled by goddesses, they did respect them. They didn't mindlessly follow their goddesses. They even tried to help them before being turned into demons, but that is where it stopped. They made their choice and are sticking to it.

Near-by, an Imp worked on a laptop. It typed on the keyboard, nearly there. It smirked at done hacking into Planeptune's network. It now has access to everything and making sure it wasn't noticed. They found out the Successors are here, which means, their master needs to know about this.

He might be able to use this information, but now. They must contact him asap. With their connection so weak, not able to reach him, they need a different way. While they can't do that with hacking as it's too precise and whatnot. They still can confuse Purple Heart, even weaken her to where they could kill her.

This was so easy; didn't they learn from that so-called threat called Rei Ryghts? No matter, the Imp has dealt with tougher security from Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation in its world.

While it seemed demons are mindless drones, the truth is they aren't. They learn from their mistakes, for Drillix lets them be clever enough to learn and plan. For it's no good to have mindless slaves when ones that think are better.

The Imp told everyone it's ready for the attack. A signal is now being broadcasted, one will seem nothing is wrong with Planeptune. With Rei, she made it seem that Planeptune wanted to be isolated and played around. While the demons are going to make it look nothing is wrong with killing the goddesses here.

Before they notice them, they must hurry. If the Successors are here, they might sense them and know of their plans.

The Revenant looked at his target, one team will attack anything. While the other will corrupt Planeptune's systems and storm their home. They must draw out Purple Heart and kill her, or at the very least. Keep her and that damn sister away from their home. That's where the stuff they need to contact their master is.

The Revenant gave a war cry, its bloodlust burning in his body. If these people thought it was bad with Rei, they have no idea what's in store for them. They'll show these fools what it meant to be at war as they burn them to the ground.

It flew toward the city, not alone. As Imps, other Revenants and Mancubus followed. Each ready to spill blood.

(Listen to Bodies by Drowning Pool)

Various people were walking peacefully, then suddenly. Dozens of missiles blasted at them. Instantly screams of terror and pain erupted. The roar of explosions erupting and buildings being ruined.

A man screamed in terror, already down for cover by a car. He didn't know what happened and heard it, a battle cry. It was nothing like he heard before. His eyes looked above to see … a demon. He couldn't explain but it looked to be one.

For it was a skeleton wearing a strange device on its frame. Roaring as it attacked the people below him.

He screamed as it looked down on him, it growled, and with its launcher fired missiles. The poor man barely had enough to scream as the missiles blasted him into bits.

The Revenant wasn't the only one mowing down people. Close, an Imp used its speed to shot down men, women in its sites being killed by the bullets from the rifle in its hands.

Buildings burst into flames as Mancubus blast them with fire. Even people who unlucky enough to get his attention.

Everyone ran for their lives in terror, they didn't know what these monsters are or why they are attacking. Only they need to get away from these things.

Where Histoire and Neptune stood at, they winched at hearing an alarm erupt.

"What's going on?" Neptune asked with a raised brow.

Histoire didn't like the sound of this. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Onee-chan!" Nepgear's voice came from everywhere, it filled with terror. "Monsters are attacking our city! I never saw these kinds, but they're killing everyone in their path. I'm trying to see where they're going right now. But … people are dying out there!"

Neptune gasped; monsters are attacking her people. While this may upset her, it did present an opportunity.

"Time to show them." She smirked as she transformed. Into a taller woman with long hair.

Her hair is dark purple and braided into pigtails, two black hairpins with a blue X. Her eyes a lighter blue with power icons. She's wearing a black skinsuit, a capital n on the back. Lastly, her body is more developed than her human form.

"I'm off to save the day." Purple Heart, the goddess of Planeptune, flew off before Histoire could say anything.

Histoire reached out to stop the goddess, but too late as she's gone. "Darn it, Neptune!"

While this might not be too bad. There is something wrong with this attack. While monsters can kill people, there is no reason for them to be here. Along with sounding it was an organized attack.

With a click of her tongue, Histoire rushed to where Nepgear should be. After a few seconds, Histoire arrived in the control room.

There a young woman was working on the controls. She had long pinkish hair, a hair clip on the left side of her head. She had blue eyes with power icons. Her skinsuit is mainly white with pink. Her gloves had capital n's.

"This is bad," Purple Sister muttered as she watched the carnage taking place. Her eyes shivering.

Histoire floated to get a look at the monster and screamed in horror. She spotted what to be a Mancubus on the monitor. "No! What's a demon doing here?"

Purple Sister looked at Histoire with fear, from having her appear so suddenly and knowing what that thing is. "You know about these monsters?"

Histoire turned blue with a nod. "I do, but they're not from this dimension or that other version we're familiar with. I'm afraid … these demons are from our new visitor's world. We're in big trouble, Nepgear. We must warn Neptune!"

Purple Sister gulped at hearing this. Is this what those versions faced. She slowly looked at the monsters again, this time, having a cold sweat at learning what they are. She tried to get a message out but noticed something wrong.

"What?" She typed at her keyboard, but something seems weird. "Why does it mean we're giving out normal signals."  
"Nepgear, what do you mean?" Histoire floated closer to see what's going on.

Purple Sister tilted her head. "What I mean is signals are being broadcast as if nothing is wrong. I do know there might be calls for help, but why isn't those going through?"

Histoire thought about it and shallowed. When she synced to S-Histoire, she has seen a plan carried out in Lowee. One that involved something like this, which means …

"Nepgear," Histoire stated. "You must disconnect the sharicite from the network now!"

"W-what?!" Purple Sister looked at the tome in shock.

"There's no time," Histoire replied, moving to the controls. If Purple Sister won't do it, she must do it herself.

Purple Sister didn't know what Histoire is going on about, but it must be big for her to react like this. She worked the controls and disconnected the sharicite from the network.

While this might affect some systems, it won't hurt the goddesses who used the sharicite. After a second, warning lights come from the console. Purple Sister turned blue at seeing a hacker sought to disrupt the sharicite systems.

"Histoire, what is going on?" Her eyes shivering in terror. If Histoire didn't have her do this, no telling what could have happened.

"The demons attacking us." Histoire shallowed. "They are trying to contact their master, the demon lord Drillix. They want to tell him where they are and who's with them. We must get the Successors here now! If Drillix finds out that they –"

Histoire couldn't say anymore as an explosion rocked the building. The two screamed while ducking from the shockwave.

Near-by, an Imp growled. He launched an RPG at the building where their target is. They noticed what they're trying to do. It must mean that Purple Sister is in there. It knows that Purple Heart blasted off somewhere.

They also are sensing something on the way, it must be the Successors coming here. They barely had any time. So, it's time to storm the building and get to work.

In the building, Histoire grunted in pain, thankfully not injured. But now is not the time to lay down. With a growl, she flew to button. She pressed it and instantly, steel shutters enclosed the whole building. A last-ditch effort to protect the building.

Purple Sister decided to add this feature in case something happens again.

While this would it help, Histoire knows it wouldn't hold them long. They need help and fast. For if the demons enter the building and get what they want, there is no telling what could happen to one of the worlds.

Not too far from Planeptune. Two blurs raced toward the city in the air. It was the Black Hearts of two worlds. S-Black Heart is leading the charge with her counter-part in tow.

It was decided that they rush to Planeptune in post-haste. They got a report that Planeptune doesn't seem to be in peril, they know something is happening when getting a closer look. There is smoke coming from the city.

Black Heart is having trouble keeping up with S-Black Heart, it seemed this version is faster. Along with her having black hair as her human form. An interesting feature these versions have, they can change their appearance to an extent.

Another thing they did before leaving for Planeptune, the visiting goddesses will go by their next names. As not to confuse everyone with their talking to each other and changing their hair color.

Black Heart frowned, her city is on alert with Leanbox and Lowee. In case the demons might go to the other counties. They can't take a chance that there are more around besides Planeptune. Too much is riding on this.

"Uni, I hope nothing happens in Lastation," Black Heart muttered in concern. What if some demons go to her home? Will they be safe.

It was decided that Uni, Ram, and Rom would stay behind. This battle might be too horrible for them. Also, they might protect their countries in case something happens, they would be the last line of defense.

"I know you're worried for your sister," S-Black Heart replied softly while looking at her. "But you must be ready for the battle ahead. Don't hesitate to kill the demons. They won't be merciful if they see a chance to kill you. They will do it."

Black Heart nodded, but uneasily. She'll have to kill misguided souls. Those that didn't deserve this, but she must stop them before they call the Destroyer. If he learns what has happened, there is no telling what is in store.

The goddesses rushed toward the city, hoping to help save its people.

In Planeptune, a young woman with short pink hair with red eyes rushed to the scene of fighting. Her pink sweater and red skirt shifting as she ran.

Compa huffed as she ran to help with the attack. She's hunted monsters before and is a nurse. She may help with what's going on. IF is on the way to help also.

She stopped in horror when getting to the spot. Various bodies of people were torn apart, burned. All dead in various ways, never has she seen such carnage before.

"How could monsters do this?" Compa gulped, while monsters can be mean. This is different then what they can do.

It looked as if something knew how to kill much more efficiently. It even looked to be gunshot wounds on the bodies. Since when do monsters use guns.

Compa stiffened at hearing a rock move. Her eyes snapped to see an Imp glaring at her. Its glowing eyes staring her down, and unlike that mouse who took a liking to her. This thing looked ready to kill her on the spot.

The Imp knew who this is, that blasted Compa. One of the few who help their dear goddesses with that stupid plan to numb them. While this version didn't do any of that. Never-the-less, seeing her enraged the demon. Time to rip her apart.

Compa screamed in terror at seeing the monster charge at her with impressive speed. She got out a giant glass syringe and charged at the Imp.

While this might have worked on other monsters, the Imp grabbed the bevel before the sharp end could touch him. Compa gulped at seeing this tactic but screamed when her weapon was ripped from her grip.

She jumped back in fear, this thing is stronger than it looks.

While the Imps aren't the strongest of Drillix's army, they are strong enough to go toe to toe with humans.

But the Imp wasn't done yet, it slammed the syringe over Compa's head, breaking it. The girl screamed in pain with some of the shards landing on her, then a punch to her torso launched her to the ground. She coughed at the pain. It even felt her ribs are broken. Blood started dripping from the cuts on her face.

Her eyes widened at seeing the - demon charging with the needle. It's using it as a makeshift spear.

Before it could land it on her chest, it suddenly leaped to the side. Compa didn't understand why but heard a gunshot.

"Damn!" A girl wearing a green ribbon cursed. She's wearing a black top and shorts with a blue trench coat. In her hands is a pistol.

IF nearly had the thing that was about to kill Compa. Only for the damn thing to move. How did it know she was about to shoot it? She sneaked her best to get a kill shot.

The Imp growled at nearly being shot by IF. But if there's one thing they learned; it never hurts to have a second pair of eyes watching your back. Especially when they can warn you quickly.

IF aimed her weapon at the Imp, about ready to shoot again. But why is it not moving, only waiting in place? She got her answer when a burst of fire came at her. She screamed in pain, her clothes catching on fire. She dropped her weapon and rolled to put out the flames.

Compa shivered at seeing another monster appear. This one fat with armor, instead of having hands. It had cannons where they should be. Its green eye glaring at the downed IF.

"It … warned him," Compa whispered in dread. Somehow that new monster warned the other one about IF.

IF put out the flames but was unprepared for an attack by the Imp when she stood, she was glaring at the Mancubus. She screamed when the thing kicked her arm. A loud pop came from it and her arm bent at a weird angle.

Compa called out IF's name in terror, that thing broke her arm.

IF growled while glaring at the Imp. This thing just broke her arm and by the looks of things, it wasn't finished yet. For the Imp growled with an uppercut at her face. IF barely had any time to dodge, let alone protect her chin. Her head snapped back from the blow, luckily her tongue wasn't between any teeth. But still, that punch hurt like hell.

Compa was about to get up to help when the Mancubus pointed its cannons at her. She froze as this thing was going to burn her to death. She only muttered in fear as the end came for her when the cannons glowed.

Mancubus wasn't far from burning Compa, but a statement came. They have Purple Heart coming at them. While they could kill these two, they have bigger fish to fry. With a growl, the Mancubus pointed his cannons and fired.

Compa instinctively rolled away from the flames. That saved her from them, but that wasn't what the Mancubus wanted. It was using the power to fly away. She also spotted the Imp running away. Both leaving them alone as they went in the same direction.

"What?" Compa didn't like this. Why did they leave? What could make them leave so suddenly?

For now, she needed to care for herself and IF.

In an area by a group of monsters, Purple Heart raced to fight the things that invaded her city. There, she spotted a skeleton on the ground. About ready to kill more of her people.

She raised a brow at seeing such a thing, it looked more dead then anything. With the way its skin is peeled off, her thoughts stopped at seeing the thing look at her.

That was quick.

The Revenant glared at seeing this world's Purple Heart. Looking the same as his own, down to the last detail. Only not having the presence of the goddesses of his world. But that doesn't matter, she's here, ripe for the picking.

Purple Heart raced toward the Revenant with her sword at the ready but cursed as the thing launched missiles at her. While it's true that certain monsters use lasers, this is different from them. This thing even seems smart as the missiles went in directions she would go.

Purple Heart blocked one and got knocked back a little but had an opening to attack. She rushed down to the Revenant and with a swipe of her sword.

She missed as the thing took to the air.

"It can fly!" Purple Heart couldn't believe that thing is capable of doing that. While this nothing she can handle as she can fly herself.

The next thing to surprise her, a burst of flame came at her. She screamed dodging this new attack. She looked to see another monster, this one very different as it was the one who shot the flames.

"How?" Purple Heart is confused at this turn of events.

This is looking more and more of an organized attack. These things don't seem to be attacking without reason. If they are, who's controlling them?

Suddenly, a blur ran past her. It was an orange and purple monster; it didn't pass by her for no reason. She didn't have a good grip on her blade.

The Imp smirked at knocking the sword out of the goddess's hand. Didn't you think she would be on alert coming here? It didn't matter to them, they have her where they want.

Purple Heart growled at how that monster knocked her sword out of her hand. She punched the Revenant that attempted to blindside her.

The demon was knocked back from the blow, while it is stronger than expected. It wasn't a match for a goddess in strength. But then again, they have other ways to take on a goddess that's unprepared for them.

Purple Heart smirked at her little victory but didn't expect an attack from behind. She winched at being hit by a large metal barrel. Stars exploded from the blow, but not enough to knock her out.

She glared at the Mancubus that hit her. She charged at the demon with a punch, only for her blow to be blocked by its arm. She winched at the armor of that thing. She didn't even dent it.

An Imp attacked from the side with a jab. It landed on Purple Heart's face, knocking the goddess's face to the side. It even unbalanced her.

Purple Heart reeled from the sucker punch. "You're not playing fair," she muttered in pain.

Then she was shoved to the ground landing on her stomach by a Revenant. While it didn't have much of a face, it seemed to be smirking at having the goddess be like this.

Purple Heart is about to throw off the demon but didn't react fast enough to stop what the demon was going to do. It engaged its thrusters.

While their weapons could hurt Purple Heart better, they can't risk hurting each other, since that will give their target an edge. So, these attacks won't use those.

Purple Heart screamed in pain while being dragged on the ground. The Relevant is using her as a sled without the ice, burning her skin and clothes from the friction burn.

The people that are watching, trying to stay safe. Watched this in horror. Their goddess is getting her ass kicked by these things, and by the looks of things. They're enjoying it.

Near the Planeptune tower, White Heart is there with her counterpart. Her pink eyes shivering at seeing the carnage taking place. She spotted what looked to be an Imp blasting the tower with a rocket launcher.

"They have weapons like that with them?" White Heart muttered in disbelief. While she did know what they've built in their world.

It still spooked her to see one of these things here.

The Imp turned at White Heart with its weapon primed. Clearly, it wanted to use the next shot on her.

White Heart cursed at this; she should have known. Demons can sense things.

Thankfully, S-White Heart threw her ax at the attacking demon. Removing its head from the body. But White Heart spotted another one with a rifle about to shoot her counterpart.

With a cry, White Heart charged at the demon. "Tanzerin Trombe!" She slammed her own ax on the demon's head before it could act.

It gave a death scream, gore splashing over the area.

White Heart gasped in horror. She has killed monsters before, even hurt people when needed. This is different. They never bleed like this, then came the realization of what this was.

"This … was a human," White Heart whispered in horror, her hands shivering. She now noticed that she could sense that.

Was it because of her syncing to Next White? Or because like the Successors that came here gave a distinct presence.

"I know it's a necessary evil," S-White Heart replied, her voice soft, landing by the shocked goddess after recovering her ax. "There is no time for that. We must stop these misguided souls, grieve later."

White Heart slowly looked to see S-White Heart's face. While she looked like her, she has silvery hair. Her face may be calm, but her eyes showed sympathy for her and the demon.

"Your right, Next White," White Heart replied with a nod. "We must stop them, now. How do we get in there?" She pointed at the fortified building.

The steel shutters looked bent from the attacks, clearly, those demons attempted to break in and nearly made it in there.

S-White Heart looked at a shutter. "We're taking one above. That way it will be a little harder for them to get in. I'll make a hole for us." She flew to the third floor.

White Heart followed and watched her counterpart charge at the shutter.

"Trinity Smash," S-White Heart called out her attack and hit the shudder.

White Heart watched and winched at seeing the shudder break apart. "Damn." She whistled in awe.

It looked to be three hits in one. That did make her wonder if she can copy Next White's attack.

The two rushed in to see emergency lights on. They must have cut the power to slow down what's going in here.

They soon arrived at the control room and heard a scream. They looked to see Purple Sister pointing her weapon at the two. That looked a crossover between a beam sword and gun.

"Not too bad of a reception," S-White Heart replied dryly.

White Heart nodded with a flat look.

Purple Sister tried to stay calm from the adrenaline. She thought that demons entered the building. She's been working to restore Planeptune's systems and was making some progress, now it would seem help has arrived.

Histoire slowly floated from her hiding spot. Clearly taking cover from the invading people. She gasped at seeing the two goddesses that arrived. Her eyes went to S-White Heart.

"Next White," Histoire muttered the goddess's name in awe. Now knowing what she did to protect her loved ones.

S-White Heart raised a brow at hearing Histoire say her next name, but there is no time. "Are your systems working, Purple Sister?"

"N-no, I've been working on fixing them," Purple Sister struggled to speak.

S-White Heart clicked her tongue and rushed to the console. Once there, she worked the thing and grunted.

"These security systems need work," S-White Heart muttered. "No wonder they got in so easy. Nothing on detecting subtle hints or copying of signals. I thought you would have done a better job than this." She looked at Purple Sister with narrowed eyes.

Purple Sister gulped while stepping back. Clearly, this goddess knows about security systems.

"What now then, Next White?" White Heart asked her counterpart. If the system is corrupted so much, what can be done?

S-White Heart clicked her tongue. "I'm going to go next and give everyone information. While Purple Sister keeps fixing the system. We need information fast and that's the only way I can think it will work now."

White Heart knows how her next form worked; it can do that. But it does take a lot of share energy, making this goddess a big eater. But now is not the time, people are in danger. "Do it, we don't have any more options, Next White."

S-White Heart nodded and glowed.

Purple Sister gasped at seeing Next White in her next form. She felt stronger than White Heart and wiser.

As for Histoire, she gasped in awe at seeing Next White. She may not sense things as her counterpart but could feel someone, just barely.

Next White's visor buzzed to life. "Got it." She pointed to a spot. "We'll go take on the demons that are still hacking the system. While Purple Sister keeps working on fixing their system. As for Next Green and Green Heart, they're helping civilians."

Next White's head looked in a different direction. "Hopefully, Black Heart and Next Black will save the idiot in time. She underestimated the demons and is paying for it."

Purple Sister gasped in horror; her older sister is in danger. "I need to go to her! If Neptune is in danger, then I might be able to help her." Her wings appeared and seemed ready to rush to her sister's aid.

Next White raised an arm. "You won't help too much. You need to bring Planeptune's systems online if they aren't fixed soon. There is a chance the demons will find a way to send a signal to Drillix. Even if it's not easy, they might find a way since you can contact that other world your familiar with. We can't risk that."

Purple Sister opened her mouth to speak, only for Histoire appearing in front of her face.

"I know you are worried about Neptune, but we must not let them contact Drillix. If that demon lord knows what has happened, we're dooming one world. This one or theirs. I've seen what he's capable of doing and trust me. This attack will be the least of our problems," Histoire replied with sympathy for Purple Sister.

Purple Sister could just leave, but their points are vailed. If this Drillix is so dangerous, they must stop it. So, she went to the console and resumed working.

Next White left with White Heart in tow, both going to stop any more attacks on the network.

In another spot, S-Green Heart thrust her spear in a Revenant's head. Killing the demon in the air, it tried to use its missiles on the goddesses.

While her hair is still in a ponytail, its color brunette. S-Green Heart did say she wanted to try this color. Making Green Heart wonder if this is from a gaming character she knows.

Green Heart winched at seeing her counterpart's fury. She didn't think that Next Green could be so vicious. Then again, she's been killing demons too.

Green Heart is by no means a weak goddess, but she's been pressed to fight these demons. They are stronger than expected with those weapons. Complete with her seeing how they died: a corpse is left when they die.

Usually, when they kill a monster, no corpse is left. But demons leave these along with the knowledge that they were human, ones that are being used as tools.

Thankfully, this was a small group. Green Heart didn't think she could fight anymore after killing these souls. Her eyes looked around to see other people in trouble.

"What?" Green Heart muttered at seeing people scared all around, some dead and alive.

S-Green Heart flew toward them, once there, she talked to them. Even seemed to help them.

Green Heart went there. "Don't we need to stop the demons? I know these people need help, but …" She could speak any more at seeing how the people looked so terrified.

"Next White told me there aren't that many left, with saying there are civilians that need help. I'm going to help these people, at the least help things until Planeptune's rescue services can help, that's if there are any," S-Green Heart replied, her tone laced with anger.

Green Heart knows that anger is directed at a certain goddess. Her purple eyes looked around to see others in pain. While she should go fight, she couldn't bring herself to do it. With a nod, she went to a group that needed help.

The two Green Hearts worked to help the people in need.

As for Purple Heart, she's still in the place where she fought the demons. Only screaming in pain attempting to break their grip on her limbs and failing.

They each have a steel grip on her forearms and thighs. Two Revenants are at her thighs pulling away. Then there are two Imps pulling on her forearms, doing the same. While a Mancubus is watching this, as it can't grab but keep watch.

Purple Heart couldn't believe this. After that skeleton used her as a sled, they all ganged up on her and did this. While she is stronger than them, they have the leverage to where she can't break free, and they aren't letting go.

The demons are enjoying this, while they should have bashed this goddess's head in and be done with it. They can't help but want to rip her apart: limb from limb.

Purple Heart tried again to break free but couldn't do it. It even seemed her limbs are starting to tear apart, was this the end for her? Was she to die to these monsters like this? She only screamed again in angst.

Then to Purple Heart's eyes, she spotted like to be a blur pass by her left side. Instantly the demons' heads fell off their bodies. Then that blur slammed into Mancubus before it could react.

"What?" Purple Heart could feel that side loosen. She fell to the ground, even the other demons lessen their grip at seeing this.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" a familiar voice screamed, it was Black Heart appearing with a slash at an Imp on Purple Heart's right.

Along with S-Black Heart impaling her sword into the Mancubus's head, killing the demon.

Her slash landed on the Imp's head, gore bursting from the hit. Black Heart winched at this; this was new to her. Monsters didn't do when she fought them.

That freeze cost her, for the Revenant let go of Purple Heart's thigh and took to the air. Its launchers already pointed at the two.

Black Heart cursed under breath. She was about to charge the demon, only to see S-Black Heart thrust her blade into the back of the Revenant's jetpack. The demon screamed as its jetpack went out of control, rushing it into a wall. There, its head smashed into bits.

"Dang," Black Heart muttered with a winch. Clearly Next Black is more brutal than thought.

Even Purple Heart's jaw dropped on how vicious that goddess could be.

S-Black Heart landed by Purple Heart with a frown. "Talk about an 'ironic twist' of events. To think I'll be one to save your ass or is this just another chance to give us a glimmer. Only to be shown that you just got caught unprepared and we're just being your friends."

Purple Heart picked herself up with a frown. "Now's not the time. My country is being attacked by monsters; you can harp later."

S-Black Heart glared back, not intimated by glare. Her eyes did spot the various people moving about, scared and confused at the sight of two Black Hearts. This caused S-Black Heart to growl.

"Why are there people here?" She waved at people around the area.

"What are you talking about, Black Heart from another world?" Purple Heart asked with a raised brow. "These are my people who live here."

S-Black Heart glared with clenched fists. "I meant is, why aren't they in shelters? Or at the least, told to get indoors away from this attack, didn't you think to warn them or at least, broadcast something to let them stay inside during this attack."

Black Heart gasped at hearing this, during the Rei's attack. Nobody was hurt but during this attack, it seemed everyone at risk of being killed. _She didn't try to warn them._

"I don't have time for this," Purple Heart replied tightly. "There might be more of these monsters around. I'm not going to let them getaway."

S-Black Heart nearly grabbed Purple Heart, while she is right. It sounds if she doesn't care what is happening to her people that are getting hurt and killed.

"Purple Sister has nearly cleared their systems of the demon's corruption," Next White's voice said from the radio piece. "Just a few demons remain near your position. Thankfully, not a lot came with us."

S-Black Heart could sense the group and is not far. She spotted Black Heart telling Purple Heart about this and seemed ready to go after the demons. But looked troubled.

"Let's get them," Purple Heart stated, taking to the air and retrieving her weapon. Her eyes narrowed as she is ready for battle.

"You two go, I'm staying here," S-Black Heart replied.

"What?" Purple Heart asked with a raised brow. "I thought you're here to help me." That seemed to make sense to her, why did these visitors come here with this attack taking place.

S-Black Heart shook her head. "I'm not here for you, Purple Heart. If you want my honest opinion. I wouldn't mind too much for these poor souls to kill you. For that's the one thing they desire most, complete with you being heartless. I came here because I owe a debt to Planeptune's people and for making a mistake when coming here."

Purple Heart growled at the reply, confused at what she meant these things wanted that most. But for now, she has things to do. "I'm off, come on Black Heart."

Purple Heart flew away before anything could be said.

Black Heart looked at her counterpart, knowing what she talked about. She wanted to say anything to her.

"Go, if you need our help. Don't be shy about letting us know. I want to help these people," S-Black Heart replied softy with a nod.

Black Heart gulped and with a nod, she followed Purple Heart. Distressed on what to do. They should kill the demons to prevent any more deaths but at the same time. They needed to help people.

But thankfully, the visiting goddesses seemed to be doing that. Where Next White stood. She and White Heart had killed the demons that kept attacking Planeptune's network.

That should stop the attacks, and hopefully, Purple Sister will fix the system.

Next White glowed and turned back to her normal HDD from, still having her silver hair. But her pink eyes glaring at what took place.

"Damn it, we were too lax on coming here. We should have known about those demons, to top it all off. This Purple Heart is an idiot! Why didn't she try to warn her people! Why I taught."

White Heart watched as her counterpart growl, even if her next form is discarded. Her next eyes are showing. Understanding her rage, by the looks of things. Nothing protected the people from this attack like Rei. No, this one was meant to draw out Purple Heart and keep her away from her home.

Just so they could contact their master. One that is more dangerous with more demons. Even if this was a small force, look at the damage done. This made White Heart reinforce her decision on not helping the Successors.

"You have to face a lot, don't you?" White Heart asked S-White Heart softly, looking at her with shivering eyes.

S-White Heart looked at her with soft eyes. "Not every day, but close to it. We need to be ready for this horror at a moment's notice. Drillix will attack us when we least expect it. That's why we need to get home. We're the most valuable players in our war. You've seen it for yourself."

White Heart nodded but noticed how things started coming alive.

"Everyone, please stay indoors," Purple Sister's voice echoed all over the place. "It seems the monsters attacking us are all dead, but please don't go out just yet. We can't be sure if all of them are dealt with."

S-White Heart frowned. "A little late on that. All the demons are killed but how many died because you didn't warn them? I know it might have shocked you, Purple Sister. But you should have warned them or at least make a plan, some-thing that could have helped."

White Heart didn't feel the need to rebuke that. In Lowee she can say there are safeguards in place in case of an attack, given she was in a war. So why didn't it seem there is one here?

"I'm going to meet Purple Heart now," Next Black's voice said over the radio. "I've made sure the people are safe enough, thankfully some rescue services exist here."

White Heart gulped in dread, hearing the rage that S-Black Heart has. Her eyes spotted S-White Heart's own as she looked toward the spot where Purple Heart is at.

"I'm going," S-White Heart stated. "Hopefully, we can keep our control with her."

White Heart nodded and followed her counterpart. Both going to where Purple Heart is at.

Histoire rushed to where all the goddess is at. Nepgear told her where her older sister is at. In her hands is a USB drive, somehow, she's able to transfer the data needed for the Successors. She needed to deliver it.

She arrived to see Purple Heart standing over demon corpses. Looking a bit roughed up but fine. Standing close is Black Heart who seems shaken, even Histoire looked unnerved now.

For she knows what these things were and who. Her blue eyes spotted the other goddesses appearing here. While the ones of this dimension seemed shaken up from this attack. The Successors seemed angry.

Purple Heart looked at S-Black Heart, given her hair is a different color, with a frown. "Okay, now the attacks over with. What are you talking about earlier?"

S-Black Heart eyes are shadowed. "Don't you care for your people at all?"

"What brought that up, Black Heart?" Purple Heart asked, getting angry at how she dodged the question.

S-Black Heart slowly stepped closer. Not too far from her are S-Green Heart and S-White Heart, both staring at Purple Heart, seemly keeping themselves from making a move.

S-Black Heart stopped a few feet away from Purple Heart, her eyes shadowed. "Didn't you try to warn your people or even thought about them dying? Before charging toward battle, or you just wanted to show us how 'great' a goddess you are. Answer me: Purple Heart, goddess of Planeptune."

Histoire gulped at hearing the reply of … Next Black. She could feel the Original Goddess's presence resonate right now, it seemly mad at Purple Heart. Even if S-Black Heart isn't in her next form.

Purple Heart glared. "What's does that have done with it? I needed to stop the monsters from attacking. I was fighting to save them."

Purple Heart shouldn't be afraid of this Black Heart, but something is changing that real fast. She's feeling a power that easily surpasses her own coming from the goddess standing before her.

"There is no denying that," S-Black Heart replied tightly. "But what about the after it? Or you don't think the people will see just what a glory hog you are." Her face lifted to show her glaring eyes, ones that had her next eyes.

Purple Heart tried not to step back from the glare, she could feel such tensely from it to scare her to death. But her pride pushed it back.

"You have no right to tell me how to rule my country!" Purple Heart screamed. "I'm the one who rules Planeptune, not some visiting goddess who hasn't faced my perils." She folded her arms.

While that might have shaken some, it didn't even faze S-Black Heart.

"It's the reason why I'm asking," S-Black Heart replied tightly. "As for your so-called perils, why don't you face _mine_. You're just shaken from one little attack when there are more demons in my world, complete with their master. A master who is much stronger than these demons, with having no regard for your so-called rules! I even bet you thought of helping us, Purple Heart."

Purple Heart winched at being called out like this. "I thought you needed help."

"We don't," S-White Heart stated, her voice not loud but can be heard. "You didn't listen to us when we talked about that. All we want is to go home, not for your help or your friends. Because we thought it would be best since things are different here and it might be too much for you to handle. Which seems to be right on the mark, for you didn't prepare or care enough to ready for any invasion.

"In other words, something here saves your miserable ass. And it didn't work with our enemies, for they had no problems causing this much damage to your people," S-White Heart replied.

Histoire watched as Purple Heart grind her teeth. This is getting under Purple Heart's skin real fast.

S-Green Heart folded her arms. "I also think you don't care for your people, Purple Heart. From how you act now, it doesn't matter if they died or are dying now. I know that in battle lives will be lost, even with all our power can't stop I'm sorry to say. That doesn't mean we should be cold to their pain."

Histoire lowered her head at that reply. This is becoming scary as in S-Histoire's memories. This attack that just happened and how Purple Heart is handling it might make things better - or worse.

Various people are watching this unfold. While it might be dangerous to be out, they wanted to know about the different goddesses, ones that looked like the ones they're familiar with but different.

"Shut up!" Purple Heart roared while pointing at them. "I do care for them. I've fought for them, saved them from Rei Ryghts, even faced these monsters that attack my country. I didn't see them do that."

Histoire gulped at hearing that reply, is Purple Heart's pride overriding her common sense, or she is showing her hidden side out in the open.

Purple Heart gasped at seeing a person appear behind S-Black Heart. It looked to be her but seemed stronger and enraged.

S-Black Heart's eyes glowed more brightly. "If you only care about that kind of thing. Then put someone in charge of taking care of your government, for it takes more than strength to run a country. As for our so-called talk, I'm done. I'm no longer going to argue with an unreasonable idiot who cares more about her status."

"Fine," Purple Heart replied with a growl. "Get out of my country you goddesses. I don't want to see you again."

"Glady," S-White Heart replied with S-Green Heart. "Just give us what we need, and we'll be on our way."

Histoire rushed toward them, once there she kneeled before them. "I have the information you need, Lady Next White."

S-White Heart looked at the tome. "You've synced to our Histoire, didn't you?"

Histoire nodded while looking at her. "I wanted to learn about her past, hoping to prevent disaster coming here. But that's not important right now. I know of that danger your world is in, you must return to your world: Successors to the Goddess." She held out the USB to the goddess.

"Histoire, why are you." Purple Heart stopped speaking when Histoire glared at her.

"Not now, Purple Heart. This information is for them, they must return home to save their world. I'll take any blame for this, but I must give this information," Histoire stated fiercely.

S-White Heart took the USB. "Does this need to be anywhere special?"

"You can do it anywhere with a sharicite, Lady Next White," Histoire answered.

"We'll go to Lastation then," S-Black Heart stated. "It's closer, the sooner we leave the better."

Her friends nodded and floated to leave.

S-Black Heart looked at her counterpart. "If you want to say goodbye, you know where we'll be at for a while. I'm sorry if I can't repay you for everything you've done for us, Black Heart. I hope good things come to you and your friends in the future in case we're gone."

Black Heart nodded. White Heart and Green Heart waved at them while they left.

Purple Heart watched them with a glare. "Good riddance. I hope to never see them again, sticks in the mud."

Black Heart looked at her with a glare. She might even want to hit her for that statement. Did she see how they help fight the demons?

"Are you so mad that they don't follow your so-called script, Purple Heart," White Heart stated, now standing by the goddess with a glare.

Purple Heart looked at the smaller goddess with a frown. "Blanc don't start with me. They are so hostile to me when I didn't do anything wrong."

White Heart growled. "Maybe because of where they come from. You and that betrayer of a goddess are not so different."

Purple Heart put her hands on her hips. "Okay, so what did that Purple Heart do to make them hate her? What did that, if I may ask."

Histoire gulped at hearing that, Neptune is asking for it now. From the way White Heart is acting, she must have synced to Next White. There were hints of that from S-Histoire.

"How about these so-called monsters who are really," White Heart started speaking. "For the most part, former citizens of Planeptune! Ones that have been turned into demons by Drillix, the one they're facing right now. Which is why they wanted to kill you so badly."

Purple Heart gasped in disbelief. "No, that can't be right. I couldn't … she couldn't help." She shook her head. "No, you can't be –"

"Don't you dare say I'm wrong, Purple Heart!" White Heart interrupted her. "I've seen Next White's memories, felt what they are facing right now. Every single damn thing that happened to them. So much suffering that they've faced because of what that damn goddess did. And not just her, oh no. It gets better.

"They even did something that not one of us had the guts to do. Which is beat Iris Heart when she has shown her sadistic side. Even that one in their world is worse, for that Iris Heart has killed dozens of people. All to see their suffering, even then. If something like her people turning on her might cause something happing there. After all, all these people under her rule turned on her for making them suffer.

"The cherry on top, Drillix is much more dangerous then what we've faced. While we can overpower these demons, he's much more powerful with the brains to outthink us," White Heart finished explaining what she knows about those goddesses' world.

Purple Heart's mouth opened in shock at this revelation. "That … has to be wrong. I know Plutia is scary but she … wouldn't kill people, would she?"

White Heart sneered. "I don't think she's that far off. After all, what's to say one little push is needed and bam. They may have made a mistake in not knowing those demons landed here, but at the same time. I can understand why they want to go home. Because the reason is simple."

Purple Heart glared at White Heart, knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty. "You're not thinking of what I'm thinking."

White Heart nodded with folded arms. "They may have to face a terrible threat, even seeing all they love being killed before their eyes. But I would rather have that then being some foil for one who doesn't care about me."

"Why you," Purple Heart growled. "Is this because of the fight with Rei Ryghts? We both know that it was her doing that your shares were lowered, Blanc."

"Yes, and I apologized for that, but you." White Heart glared at Purple Heart. "Didn't say I'm sorry for it or learn from it. I was left holding the bag and it seems you only care about yourself, Purple Heart. After all, it's the same story repeatedly.

"There's a new menace, we must fight it off. Save the people, once done by Purple Heart's actions everything is peachy once again. Thanks to her kindness, well sorry to say. Not this time!" She pointed at Purple Heart.

"This time, I'm not going to fall for it. You better give me a better reason to be your friend and not because we've faced this threat. It had better be for other reasons for I'm not a damn toy to be played with."

Purple Heart looked to foaming at the mouth. "Fine! Get lost, White Heart. If you're going to take their side, even if it's just some lie, they made up, get out of my country until you learn your lesson again."

White Heart growled. "Thanks for the sendoff, starter Betrayer. This time, I don't care what happens to you. I just hope your people don't suffer as the ones in that world did." She took to the air and flew away. Off to Lastation.

Purple Heart clicked her tongue. "Little pain, I hope you've come to your senses soon."

"And what senses might that be, Purple Heart," Black Heart's voice stated tightly.

Purple Heart's head snapped to look at Black Heart and Green Heart, both staring at her. Both not happy with the looks of things.

"Come on," Purple Heart replied with a wave. "I'm in right on this. I fought to protect everyone here."

Black Heart glared with a growl. "I don't believe that, Purple Heart. There weren't signs of you giving a warning siren until after things were finished. We even had to save your butt from being torn limb from limb. All because you didn't expect those demons to fight differently. Even I have to concur their much more dangerous than monsters.

"Then, you've gone off the handle with Blanc again. I thought from what happened between you two with Rei helped. But it seems you want to be one who is right all the time, like with me. As it seems I have to be your plaything."

Purple Heart glared at Black Heart. "Don't you go picking sides now. If those goddesses brought those demons, monsters here. They're the ones at fault, not me."

"Maybe they're to blame for bringing those here and such. But they sure as hell didn't want that. Hell, we all could see they didn't even want to come to this dimension because of their war. After seeing what these demons can do on their own, I'm afraid we can't help them. None of us can really help them …" Black Heart lowered her head in sadness.

Green Heart sobered at the statement; they could see nothing they could do would help. Sure, they might give some aid, but it could backfire when Drillix finds out about this world. He may even want to come and make sure he isn't followed by the Successors. Maybe even dooming this world not ready for such a foe.

Purple Heart clicked her tongue. "Not my problem. If they can't handle this bad guy. I don't care about it anymore; they didn't like me. I'm fine, we're now at peace."

Green Heart looked around to see the damage done. While Rei might have done some, this type is very different. People have died and with how Purple Heart is handing it with the revealing of who the demons were. Things might take a turn for the worse.

Black Heart floated. "I'm off. I … want to see them go home. They need to return to their world." She looked at Purple Heart coldly. "As for you, I hope you wise up and listen to your people, Purple Heart. Because from what I know that Purple Heart acted like this and didn't stop to think of the harm she was doing. So, what's to say these people won't just leave."

After that warning, Black Heart flew off to Lastation.

Purple Heart grinds her teeth. "Not you too, Black Heart. I'm your friend and this is how you repay me."

"I should say," Green Heart said coldly. "This is exactly what you get, Purple Heart."

Purple Heart's head snapped to look at Green Heart. Her blue eyes are cold as ice. "You're joining them."

Green Heart frowned. "So, what if I am. When you think about it, it's been mainly about you. All of us might have some spotlight, but when you get down to it. You're the one who has to win, be right. You don't even understand Noire and Blanc at times. You even cheered when Noire was weakened in that cave against that ancient dragon. Not the least bit concerned why that happened."

Purple Heart felt slapped by that remark. "Fine, go join these idiots. I don't need you for anything, sidekicks."

Green Heart's frown deepened and flew away. Leaving the seething Purple Heart behind.

"Maybe," Histoire said appearing before Purple Heart's sight. "We're just pawns to you, Purple Heart."  
"Histoire, not now," Purple Heart replied tightly.

"Yes, now!" Histoire exclaimed. "I've tried getting you to do your job. Hoping you'll do it, but now after all this. Seeing what happened in that world because of certain things, you are acting so high and mighty. Even acting the people who got killed is nothing. I'm thinking your luck is finally running out."

Purple Heart opened her mouth only for Histoire turn around.

"Don't you dare say this was the Successors' fault. While they did unintentionally brought those demons here. They by no means wanted to be here or their problems. Now the question is, are you going to fix the problems here, Purple Heart?" Histoire stated very heatedly.

"What problem is that now, Histoire?" Purple Heart demanded.

With that reply, Histoire faced her with a glare. "The rumor that your people want to leave your country. If those are true, I'm not going to help you in any way. I've done that time and time again. I'm putting my foot down, Purple Heart. I've seen what can happen by just bending backward on certain things, and I'm not going to blindly do that anymore."

Purple Heart opened her mouth to speak, but Histoire just left. Leaving the goddess alone with her people. Ones that are whispering to themselves.

It would seem things are taking a turn for the worse in Planeptune.

In Lastation, S-Black Heart and S-White Heart worked the controls of Lastation's sharicite. Green Heart seemed to be looking at a monitor. Hopefully, this will work.

"That's just right, my friends," S-Green Heart replied, she's watching for the signal that should lead them home.

After a few seconds, they received a lock. S-Green Heart checked it to find it was their home.

"Yes, that's the one," S-Green Heart stated with joy. They can now go home.

Her friends smiled; they just have to make the portal.

S-Black Heart is glad but troubled.

S-White Heart looked at her with concern. "What troubles you, Noire?" Given their alone without their counterparts, she thought it wouldn't hurt to say her human name.

"Blanc - is it right for us to leave this mess we've made?" S-Black Heart replied, looking at S-White Heart with sadness.

S-White Heart gasped, knowing what her friend is talking about. "I know things might get worse with that attack. Your thinking we started another revolt in Planeptune?"

S-Black Heart nodded. "I've noticed the looks on those people and the whispers they had when I helped them. They spoke of leaving that place. Will a revolt erupt in Planeptune again, all because of us?"

S-Green Heart whimpered in dread, she also heard the whispers of that also. What if they did it again. But they can't help in any way to stop it or help the people here. They have their own problems.

"I don't think you could stop it from coming, only speed it up, Successors," White Heart replied softly, appearing to stand-by the visiting goddesses. Thankfully, before arriving here, she learned her sisters are doing fine. No attacks of any happened in Lowee or the other countries.

Green Heart and Black Heat there also, each looking at them softly.

"Maybe, but …" S-Black Heart lowered her head.

A frowning Black Heart shook her head and rushed to her counterpart, and then did something out of character for her. She placed a comforting hand on S-Black Heart's right shoulder.

"Black Heart?" S-Black Heart muttered while looking at her counterpart.

"I know you bringing those demons here wasn't what you wanted. But I do know this, sooner or later, something would have happened in Planeptune. I've heard those rumors for a while and have thought nothing of them. But after what you've talked about and seeing Purple Heart's reaction.

"I'm afraid things are going to where she needs to change her ways. I'm not going to help Purple Heart in this. I've tried that, only to be made a fool of for it. Until I'm sure she's really my friend, I'm going to be wary of her, because I've seen a side that must be seen," Black Heart replied truthfully.

White Heart somberly smiled at her counterpart. "I for one am glad to meet you. I know things are going to be hard on you, but I do envy you. You have what I strive for, a beautiful land, loving sisters. Please protect them with all you got, Next White. The Successor to the Original Goddess's wisdom."

S-White Heart gave her a smile. "I intent too, until my final breath."

Green Heart looked at her counterpart. "Maybe one day, we can have siege on the gaming field, Next Green. I can't help but want to have that with you. Or see your Leanbox as you've seen mine."

S-Green Heart gave her a warm smile. "We might do that. When this terrible war is over, we could have you visit us. After all, there is nothing stopping us from making another portal to this world."

Both her friends winched at that. Black Heart moved off to the side to be with her friends.

"I'm not too against that and such," S-Black Heart replied nervously. "But please, please have people who have 'some manners' visit. I don't want to deal with another Purple Heart for a long time. I've had my fill of that goddess."

"I second that." S-White Heart raised a hand. "I'm going to knock that Iris Heart who might visit us. Right back into her world with my fist, I'm not dealing with one again."

Her friends looked a little shocked at learning there is another Iris Heart running around. Then again, given they've heard of another world and things seemed to follow the Betrayer's world to an extent, it's not too surprising.

The trio of goddesses of this world laughed nervously at hearing this. They then heard frantic footsteps, and soon. Uni appeared there looking frightened.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked while looking at everyone.

"We're fine, Uni," Black Heart answered somberly while looking at her. "But I'm afraid things are going to get worse in Planeptune soon. Not only a few people got killed, but this attack might also make the people there leave. Unless Purple Heart changes soon."

Uni gasped while covering her mouth. "Nepgear … I know she's okay since she called me. But I didn't know that is taking place. I know there are rumors, but." She lowered her head.

S-Black Heart shook her head sadly. "I guess our appearance once again, has shaken things up. I only hope things don't go the way in our world, as they might in this world. Sadly, to say, I don't think Purple Heart will change. She's too damn stubborn and for that, her people will see it and act. Something we have to watch with our people."

Black Heart nodded at that, they worked hard to care for their people, when that was barely seen in Planeptune. While they are thriving by some different means, it would seem that it has run out with this attack. It might have been inevitable.

"We must leave, I'm sorry to say," S-White Heart replied sadly. "We can't stay and help them. Our job is to protect 'our world' not this one. We have to leave it to ones who live here."

S-Black Heart looked at her friend with a nod. "Yes, it's time for our departure."

Uni looked saddened at hearing this; sure, she knows that they needed to leave. But it seems so soon. She watched as S-Green Heart touched a button and a green portal with white appeared.

"That's new," a brow raised S-White Heart muttered. "I thought portals would be blue, not that color."

S-Green Heart smiled. "Well, I guess things can be different from time to time. Or, it's just showing how unique we are in certain worlds."

S-White Heart nodded. Their world might be the rarest world out there, or there might be another one like their own. There is no way of telling that.

"Wait," Uni said while moving toward the group.

"Uni," Black Heart replied looking at her younger sister. Not sure what her sister wanted.

Uni stopped when near S-Black Heart and fidgeted.

S-Black Heart stared at this version of her younger sister struggle. She smiled and softly grabbed her right hand. "I'll be okay, Black Sister. I have my own sister to look after me and my people, don't worry. Look after your sister and land, for I see you'll be a great goddess if you work at it."

Uni cried at hearing those tender words. But she nodded and stepped back to let them leave. She stiffened when Black Heart placed a hand on Uni's shoulder.

"It's okay, Uni." Black Heart wept a little. "I'll miss them too. Maybe we'll see them again, for now." She looked at the visiting goddess with a smile. "Give that Drillix some hell."

S-Black Heart gave a nod and with a turn, changed back to their human forms as to break their connection to the sharicites here, and went through the portal with her friends. After a few seconds, the portal closed.

The goddesses glowed and changed back into their human forms. Noire walked toward the console to see the data still there.

"They didn't erase it," Noire replied, seeing that it can be saved if she wanted.

"Maybe," Blanc replied stepping closer. "They didn't mind us having the information. They might erase it when they get home."

Noire nodded and saved the data. There is a chance they could see those goddesses again. Not now as their war is still raging.

Vert smiled softly. "I do hope they win that war. I really want to see that Leanbox, even its people one day."

Noire could rebuke that she's not interested in seeing that Lastation but will keep quiet about it. Better not to say anything right now.

Blanc stepped to look outside. "I'm afraid we have our own job now. One that will need our attention."

Vert, Uni, and Noire looked at the younger goddess. Knowing that she's talking about the storm brewing.

"Planeptune," Noire stated.

Blanc nodded and looked at her. "While I may not want to help that dumbass anymore. I … can't let her people suffer that horrible fate which befell the ones in that world. We don't have a demon lord here that will use this, but what if a goddess went crazed again. Like Rei Ryghts, for she did have a revolt on her hands, and we know how that went."

Noire and Vert nodded, Rei went crazy after her fall. Thinking that she couldn't make it as a goddess, no other can do it. Which is why she did those things.

"I do hope that Purple Heart gets her act together," Noire replied. "Because if she doesn't and things take a turn for the worse." She couldn't speak any more on the subject.

Blanc nodded, understanding what could happen. "For now, let's focus on our current problems. After seeing things, I want to make changes to Lowee. Maybe even think of having ways for other citizens to join my country, you know. Like they did in that world."

Vert's eyes widened. "They did that?"

Blanc looked at them. "Their opened minded enough to let people move to a different land in that world. One person might have stayed in Lastation for a while, only to move to Leanbox. Or from Leanbox to Lowee, they let them do that freely, as long they didn't cause problems or convicted criminals. It might be smart to prepare to incase people want to leave Planeptune.

"You know, move to another place where you can call home," Blanc finished explaining.

That's food for thought. They never thought of that or had other people want to move to another country, it might not be such a bad idea.

What now happens in that world is another story for a different time. How the visiting goddesses affected that the world could be told down the road.

As for those visiting goddesses. They should be arriving in an open room with a machine making a portal between worlds. Standing there are various people. Soldiers waiting, they were called in case anything happened.

Along with an older looking Uni wearing BDUs. A rifle on her back and a pistol holstered. Her red eyes watching the portal for anything.

Standing by this Uni, stood two taller versions of Ram and Rom. Both dressed white shirts in rugged-looking dresses.

"Come on, I know this just appeared and all. But what's taking them so long?" Ram muttered, clearly, she wants Blanc back home.

Thankfully they've kept them missing quiet so far. But it won't last for long. Already there have been spying on their information network. While they haven't been bypassed.

It still worried them, because once Drillix finds out the Successors are missing. No telling what hell will be unleashed.

Rom placed a comforting hand on her twin's shoulder. "I know your worried, Ram. But I feel their presence coming just now."

Ram could now feel it, along with Lowee's joy at having White Heart return to them. Soon, three people stepped out of the portal: the missing goddesses. All looking safe and sound.

There were cheers and sighs of relief at seeing them.

After a few steps, Blanc was hugged by her younger sisters. She gladly returned the hug. She knows these are her younger sisters.

"I'm back, my dear sisters," Blanc said with joy. She even returned the greeting of her beloved Lowee.

Noire could feel Lastation call out to her, much more clearly now. She returned it with glee, she missed feeling him. Speaking of which, she spotted her younger sister. "I'm home, Black Sister."

Uni smiled at her. "Welcome home, Black Heart."

Vert stepped beside Noire with a smile. "It's great to be home." She already reached out to her Leanbox, feeling its relief at having her return to their world.

Noire nodded, glad to be back in their world. She could see the portal close, she closed her eyes.

"Noire?" Uni asked at seeing her sister's action.

Noire opened her eyes to look where the controls are to the portal. "Can you keep that information off the network?"

The tech running the device nodded.

"Do it, we can't let the Dark One have any knowledge of that world. That world can't handle him," Noire ordered.

While this is Lowee, the tech followed the order. As it seemed his goddess wanted that too.

Blanc stopped hugging her sisters but could see Noire look down. "You're still worried for them, Noire?"

Noire looked at her friend with a nod. "I'll be until I see what happens. Will that Planeptune fall like ours? Or will it recover?"

Everyone besides the returning goddesses looked confused. They did know they landed in a world that mirrored their own, but very different from what they know.

"You know the answer to that, Noire," Blanc replied sadly. "We've seen how that Purple Heart acted. What's to say she'll think her actions will have a positive impact. When all it did was show them how little she cares."

Noire didn't like that but know Blanc is spot on. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone like that again."

Vert placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Noire. We couldn't stay in that world to help, and even if we didn't appear there. What's to say it won't happen either way. There is no telling how long the rumors started?

"For all we know, they could have started months before our appearance. Remember the rumors that started before the Planeptune war," Vert replied softly.

Noire did remember that clearly. Before all those people came rushing toward Lastation, rumors started saying of Iris Heart's actions. Along with the Betrayer getting desperate for a solution to her share dilemma. Only, she prepared for anything in case something happened, and it did.

"I remember that too well, Vert," Noire replied sadly. "I didn't ignore them too much. I hoped nothing happen but sadly we know how that went."

Vert sadly nodded. A lot of people lost their lives, even some lost their humanity.

Blanc stepped close to her friends. "There is hope, my friends."

"Hope?" Vert asked with Noire keeping quiet.

"I synced to that White Heart," Blanc replied. "Showing her my memories of our past. She could learn what to do, or at least it might help them."

While the two know they can sync to a goddess, they didn't think it would be done in that world. But if Blanc did that, maybe, just maybe it could help.

"I hope it does, Blanc," Noire replied softly. "For the sake of these people. They don't have a demon lord there, but there might be other threats in that world. Even if there isn't none, it's no reason for that stupidly."

Blanc and Vert nodded in agreement. Even if things could go bad, there is hope that it will change for the better. For they have their own problem, one that by no means will be easy for them.

All the same, they're ready to fight for what they hold dear. That will not change for them. For they made that choice and hoped their counterparts will do the same.

The end.

A/N read and review. That's is it for this side-story. I've enjoyed making it, I hope to whoever reads it, enjoyed it also. As for making a sequel, it might be done when the main story is finished. For now, everyone takes care and I hope you all are keeping healthy in during this time.


End file.
